Después de ése Duro Invierno
by Yumipon
Summary: [CONTINUACIÓN DE UN DURO INVIERNO]Después de tanto luchar y luchar, al fin logran ser felices... por toda la eternidad. TERMINADO con Epílogo! SanxMir, InuxKik.
1. No Me Mientas

Trataré de continuar la historia que había comenzado en mi otra cuenta, Un Duro Invierno, para que los que la siguen esperando la puedan terminar... y les pido disculpas por el retraso y las complicaciones, no era mi intención, _summimasen_.

**IMPORTANTE:** Quienes quieran leer esta historia, antes tendrán que leer el Fic llamado "Un Duro Invierno" de Sango-sama-0, ya que es la continuación de ésa historia, el link está en mi profile, para que no se compliquen buscándolo. Además, ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** A todos aquellos que me han sabido esperar, y a todos los reviews que dejaron en la historia anterior, fueron éstos los que me dieron fuerzas para seguir con la historia. _Arigatou!_

* * *

_-¿Ah, no soy nada tuyo?- Miroku sonrió, agarrando a Sango por las caderas- ¿Qué te parece si eres mi novia?_

_-¿Qué te hace creer que aceptaría?_

_-Porque me amas… además, tu cuerpo no parece oponerse._

_Era cierto, las piernas de la muchacha temblaban ante el roce con el cuerpo de él, y no tan sólo sus piernas, todo su cuerpo era cómplice del temblor y escalofrío que lo recorría. Sango sonrió, abrazando a Miroku por el cuello._

_-Tienes razón. Acepto, pero ten presente que no seré como tus otras novias._

_-Eso lo sé. Por eso te amo, pequeña._

_Ambos sonrieron, felices de poder estar juntos, pues habían esperado eso mucho tiempo._

* * *

**"No me mientas..."**

Metió la llave en la cerradura, la hizo girar y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad total. Sintió las manos de su acompañante en su cintura y sonrió, feliz. Tanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que realmente había sentido esa felicidad, que no lo podía creer. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de su novio. Él le besó tiernamente la cabeza, abrazándola con más fuerza. El sonido del teléfono interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos. Sango se separó de Miroku y se dirigió hacia el aparato, tomando el auricular.

-¿Sí?... ah ¡hola Inu!- Sango sonrió, mirando a Miroku.

_-Sango, tanto tiempo- InuYasha respondió muy animado. Se escuchó un bullicio del otro lado de la línea, y le arrebataron el auricular a InuYasha._

_-¿Sango?- La inconfundible voz de Kikyou recibió a su amiga- ¡Tanto tiempo! Te extrañe mucho amiga ¿dónde estás?_

-Ah, Kikyou, yo también te extrañé... estoy en Londres ¿y tú?

-_Estoy en Paris... pero estabamos planeando viajar para allá..._

-¿De veras?- Sango sonrió- Pues, vengan, los estaremos esperando...

_-¿Estaremos?- Kikyou preguntó, extrañada- ¿Con quién estás?_

-Nunca adivinarías.

_-Con Harry Potter- murmuró InuYasha, riendo._

_-No seas tonto- dijo Kikyou, aguantando la risa- ya, dime ¿con quién estás?_

-Se supone que tienes que adivinar- dijo Sango como niña mimada.

_-Pero no sé ¿cómo se supone que tengo que adivinar si hace 6 años que no nos vemos...?- Kikyou guardo silencio un momento, sin creerlo. No podía ser "él" quien acompañara a Sango- ¿No me digas que mi...?_

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- respondió Sango, cruzando una mirada de alegría con Miroku.

-¿Adivinó?- Preguntó el muchacho, sonriente.

-Averigualo tú- Sango le alcanzó el auricular a Miroku. Él lo tomó y se lo acercó a la oreja, pero no alcanzó a tenerlo cerca cuando escuchó los gritos de alegría e incredulidad de su amiga.

_-¡MIROKU ESTÁ VIVO!- Kikyou saltaba de felicidad- ¡No lo puedo creer, Miroku!_

-Hola Kikyou, cuánto tiempo- respondió Miroku, sonriente.

_-Idiota ¿por qué nos hiciste creer que estabas muerto?- InuYasha le arrebató el auricular a Kikyou._

-Pues, porque no pude ponerme en contacto con ustedes, estuve en coma durante 3 años.

_-Ah, pero en cuanto despertaste debiste habernos contactado- replicó InuYasha, sin ocultar su alegría._

-No los localicé. Lo lamento.

_-Bien, no hay más que decir, nos veremos en dos días, les avisaremos la hora de llegada del vuelo para que nos vayan a esperar- dijo Kikyou, recuperando el aparato._

-Bien, nos veremos entonces- dijo Mioku, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-Adiós, Miroku, cuida mucho a Sango._

-Adiós, Kikyou, y no te preocupes de eso, cuídate tú.

La línea se cortó. Miroku y Sango no podían más de felicidad: Había sido un día perfecto, no había más que desear. Y esperaban que siguiera así de perfecto. Luego de que Miroku preparara algo de comer (no querían morir intoxicados, digamos que la especialidad de Sango no es la cocina), fueron a dormir, necesitaban descansar para poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrirles.

* * *

_-Exijo una explicación, padre- un muchacho de profundos ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro le pedía una respuesta a su padre, un hombre maduro muy parecido a él._

_-¿Qué explicación?- Su padre lo miró directamente a los ojos.- No entiendo que es lo que quieres, ya te dije que..._

_-¡Quiero saber quién es ella!- El joven alzó los brazos, en signo de molestia._

_-Pero, Miroku, ella no tiene importancia, hace mucho que no..._

_-Dime quién es- Miroku alzó una fotografía y se la enseñó a su padre, apuntando con su dedo índice a una muchacha-. Tú la conoces, y yo también, pero no..._

_-No la recuerdas, y ella debe haberte olvidado- el padre observó la fotografía, pensando que era mejor que Miroku no supiera nada de ella. La fotografía mostraba a cuatro jóvenes, dos chicas y dos chicos, uno de ellos era Miroku, quien abrazaba a una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños, a su lado estaba un muchacho de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar, que abrazaba fuertemente a una chica de tes blanca, cabellos negros y ojos cafés. InuYasha, Kikyou y Sango..._

_-Por favor, tengo derecho a recordar mi pasado...- Miroku miró la fotografía, con tristeza- Quiero saber quién era antes de olvidar todo..._

_-Pero, hijo...- su padre titubeó, no sabía si era adecuado decirle la verdad, pero su hijo se mostraba decidido a saberla, así que tomó aire y se decidió a comenzar:- Ella era tu novia cuando sucedió el accidente. En realidad, la habías engañado y fuiste a pedirle perdón, pero ella no quiso saber nada de ti. Regresaste, y camino a Londre el autobus...-su padre suspiró, omitiendo ésa parte de la historia- ...quedaste muy mal, y nos pediste que si quedabas en coma o algo así, le dijeramos a ella que habías muerto..._

_-¿Ella piensa que estoy... muerto?- Miroku tragó saliva, asustado._

_-Sí, Miroku- su padre lo examinó con la mirada. Después de un rato, volvió a hablar-. Todos tus amigos creen lo mismo. Han seguido su rumbo sin ti, se han acostumbrado a la idea de sacarte de sus vidas. Cuando se separaron eran muy jóvenes, así que de seguro debe haber sido más fácil para ellos, para ella en especial, seguir su camino..._

_Un pesado silencio se adueñó del lugar, Miroku, sin entender el motivo, deseó estar verdaderamente muerto en ése momento. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto pensar que no podría volver a ver a esa chica? No sabía ni siquiera su nombre. Sango. Sí, Sango era su nombre, sí lo sabía. Y la quería, aún sin recordarla... _

_Pero era imposible para él volver atrás, o aparecer de repente: simplemente no le creería, ella pensaría que están jugando con ella, con sus sentimientos, la haría recordar cosas dolorosas... y además, la traición... tal vez ella no lo amaba, se enfadó con él y no quiso saber nada más. Sería mejor olvidar todo eso y cambiar de vida, a una que le fuera menos dolorosa, en donde no se aferrara a nadie..._

* * *

Miroku despertó, sudando. Otra vez soñaba con su pasado. ¿Por qué debía su inconciente reprocharle las decisiones que había tomado antes? Había cometido un error, pero lo había remediado. ¿Acaso no había recapacitado unos años después, no los había encontrado, a sus amigos, a ella? Sango se quejó en sueños, acurrucándose a su lado. Pero durante ése tiempo, había sido un mujeriego, no se preocupaba por nada, ni siquiera por él mismo. Acarició levemente la cabeza de Sango, pensando en lo tonto que había sido. ¿Cómo fue capaz de haber abandonado el deseo de volver con ella? 

-Miroku ¿qué haces despierto?- Sango se frotó los ojos, aún medio dormida.

-Nada, pequeñita- Miroku le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-. ¿Te desperté?

-No, no te preocupes. Es sólo que...- Sango bostezó, tapándose la boca- pensé que algo te había ocurrido.

-No es nada, vuelve a dormir, debes descansar.

-Tú también deberías descanar...- Sango comenzó a cerrar los ojos, el sueño le estaba ganando.

Miroku le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, haciendo que ella se durmiera más rápido. No la iba a molestar con las culpas de su pasado, pues estaban en su pasado. Desde ese día comenzaría una nueva vida, nada volvería a ser como antes, se entregaría por completo a hacer feliz a esa chica que durante tanto tiempo lo había esperado pacientemente, que nunca había perdido la esperanza. Ahora comenzaría a vivir de verdad.

_

* * *

_

_Dos días después..._

-Miroku, vamos ¿no puedes caminar un poco más rápido?- Sango le tomó la mano, acelerando el paso.

-Me duelen los pies ¿de verdad estamos tan atrasados?- Miroku trató de seguirle el paso a duras penas.

-Sí, el avión llegó hace 15 minutos, deben pensar que nos olvidamos de ellos- Sango atravesó la puerta de cristal que daba paso al aeropuerto, buscando con la mirada a sus amigos.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, como siempre: turistas de todas partes, agentes de seguridad, pilotos, aeromozas (o azafatas, como gusten) y todo tipo de gente rara que pueda estar en un aeropuerto. La muchacha se puso en puntitas para ver mejor, a lo que Miroku la alzó, tomándola por la cintura. Sango se sonrojó, sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca. Miroku se rió al ver la expresión de su novia, bajándola de inmediato.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso- murmuró Sango, un tanto molesta y avergonzada.

-Lo lamento, pero me ganó la tentación- Miroku le levantó la cara suavemente, tomándola por la barbilla-. ¿Me perdonas?

-Está bien, no es nada...- Sango fue callada por el roce tierno de los labios de Miroku.

-Par de idiotas, y nosotros esperándolos- InuYasha bufó, molesto, interrumpiendo la escena.

-InuYasha, no seas grosero, no creo que haya sido su intención retrasarse ¿verdad?- Kikyou los interrogó con la mirada.

-Esto, yo...- Sango estaba roja de vergüenza, mientras trataba de buscar las palabras para explicar la situación.

-Es mi culpa, yo me retrasé en casa, y yo la distraje cuando llegamos aquí- Miroku les sonrió a sus amigos, a manera de disculpa.

-Bien, creo que no importa- InuYasha frunció el ceño, en señal de que no se le pasaría el enojo muy pronto.

-Bienvenidos a Londres ¿cómo fue su viaje?- Preguntó Sango, cambiando el tema. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el abrazo de alegría que le brindó su amiga.

-¡Sango, no sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte!- Kikyou se separó de ella para observarla, como una madre observaría a un hijo después de mucho tiempo.- Pensé que nunca te lograría encontrar. Si no fuera por InuYasha, no habría podido localizarte.

-¿Y qué hizo él?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico Miroku- ¿Ya dejó de ser un bueno para nada?

-Muy gracioso- InuYasha sacó de su chaqueta su billetera, y le mostró una identificación- Policía Internacional, Investigaciones. Sólo necesitaba el nombre de Sango, y ya sabía dónde vivía, su número de teléfono y dónde trabajaba.

-Vaya, que eficiencia...- Miroku sonrió, a manera de autosuficiencia- Pues yo la encontré primero.

-Eres un egocéntrico, no has cambiado nada- dijo InuYasha, entregándole unas maletas-. Ayúdanos a llevar el equipaje, para que seas de alguna utilidad.

-InuYasha, ya basta- Kikyou lo regañó-. Sé un poco más amable, no lo vemos desde hace 6 años.

-Bien, lo lamento.

Miroku tomó algunas maletas, dirigiéndose a la salida. Una vez en el auto, con todas las cosas guardadas, emprendieron el viaje camino al departamento de Sango, donde cenarían. Más tarde, irían a la casa de Miroku, que era mucho más grande, en donde se quedarían por ése tiempo. Las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla para Sango. Pero eran demasiado perfectas. Su felicidad no duraría para siempre.

* * *

-¿Y no te ha dicho que ha hecho en todo este tiempo?- Le preguntó Kikyou a su amiga, mientras ella le ayudaba a ordenar sus cosas. 

-No- Sango abrió la última maleta-. No creo que sea necesario, si hubiera algo importante que debiera saber, ya me lo habría dicho ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero no entiendo cómo puedes volver a confiar en Miroku tan rápidamente- Kikyou cerró un cajón de la cómoda con fuerza-. Son 6 años en los que pudo haber cambiado mucho. Además, no hubiese sido tan difícil ubicarnos después que despertó, nuestros padres siguieron viviendo donde siempre...

-Kikyou- Sango la miró fijamente, muy seria-, no me importa mucho cuánto se demoró en volver, lo importante es que volvió. Y si no pudo localizarnos, por algo debe haber sido...

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué se lo impidió? No puedes abrirle las puertas de tu corazón así como así a alguien que ni siquiera te ha explicado por que no te encontró antes- Kikyou se sentó en la cama, observando a su amiga.

-No lo sé...- Sango bajó la mirada preocupada. Algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir nada bien. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por los golpes en la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- La inconfundible voz de Miroku siguió a los golpes.

-Sí claro- Respondió Kikyou, recostándose en la cama.

-Sanguito ¿me acompañarías unos momentos?- Miroku la observaba desde la puerta- Quiero que estés conmigo...

Miroku puso cara de niño mimado haciendo pucheros, a lo que Sango rió ligeramente.

-Eres un egoísta- mumuró Kikyou, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

-Porque yo quería estar con ella- el aparente enfado de Kikyou desapareció, dando paso a un sonrisa-. Es broma, vayan sin cuidado.

-Bien, vamos pequeñita.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose al cuarto de Miroku. Esa noche, Sango se quedaría a dormir allí, pues era muy tarde para que regresara a su casa sola. Ella entró en el cuarto, mirando alrededor: estaba bastante bien decorado, muy ordenado y era amplio y acogedor. Sango sonrió, mientras Miroku la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Te gusta, pequeñita?- Preguntó el muchacho, apoyando levemente su barbilla en los hombros de la joven.

-Sí, es muy acogedor- Sango sonrió, volteándose para besar a Miroku.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Preguntó el chico, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo ésta noche? Te prometo que no haré nada malo...

Sango sonrió: le gustaba que Miroku le suplicara con ésa carita de ángel, aunque sabía que él no era eso, exactamente.

-Bien, pero yo mando ésta noche ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó la muchacha, mirándolo fijamente.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Miroku, sonriéndole. Así, ambos se recostaron juntos en la cama de Miroku, abrazados tiernamente. Sango recordó, de repente, lo que le había dicho Kikyou, y decidió preguntarle a Miroku, no debería tener nada que ocultar ¿o sí?

-Miroku...- Sango le besó la barbilla, suavemente- quiero que me digas que has hecho todo este tiempo...

-Ah... nada en especial, sólo terminé de estudiar y eso...- respondió Miroku, sin darle importancia.

-Sí, pero qué más- Sango insistió, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad-. ¿Tuviste algún problema, cómo terminaste la Universidad, hay algo importante que deba saber?

-Ay, Sango...- Miroku suspiró, acariciándole la cabeza a la muchacha- No te preocupes por eso... lo importante es que estamos juntos...

-Sí, pero yo...- Sango desistió, tal vez otro día fuera más fácil conversar con él. Se acomodó en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

Miroku sonrió, acariciádole suavemente la cabeza.

-¿Sabías que mi corazón late por ti?- Miroku le desordenó el pelo. Sango se sonrojó por el comentario, a lo que él agregó:- No deberías sonrojarte, es toda la verdad.

-Ahhh...- Sango titubeó, no sabía cómo responder- Gracias, supongo...

-¿No estás acostumbrada a los halagos?- Miroku rió pícaramente, mientras juntaba su nariz con la de ella.

-Pues, no mucho... no suelo fijarme en eso...- Sango se sonrojó aún más, pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su acompañante.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte- Miroku la abrazó dulcemente-. Voy a llenarte de ellos.

-Bueno, entonces creo que... lo haré- Sango lo besó en los labios suavemente-. Pero prométeme algo.

-Lo que sea... hago lo que sea por ti- Miroku sonrió, mostrando seguridad. Sango enmudeció al oir ésas palabras... _"hago lo que sea por ti..."_ Ésas mismas palabras había dicho Miroku hacía más de seis años, antes de partir a la Universidad en Londres, y eran las mismas que habían atormentado sus sueños cuando pensó que él había muerto en el accidente... Abrazó con fuerza a Miroku, escondiendo su cara en su pecho.

-¡No digas eso!- Sango lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos...- No digas eso nunca más... no te pido eso... sólo te pido que nunca me mientas... por favor...

Miroku la observó, preocupado. ¿Qué tenían de malo ésas palabras? De seguro estaba en el pasado que no era capaz de recordar. Por un momento se sintió culpable de hacer llorar a su pequeña Sanguito. La abrazó, besándola en la frente.

-No te preocupes, jamás te mentiré... y no volveré a decir eso, lo siento.

Sango asintió levemente con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas. Tal vez Miroku no recordara eso, y lo había hecho sin la intención de hacerle recordar esos difíciles momentos, pero le había dolido. Se apoyó en el pecho de Miroku, tratando de calmarse. Miroku no era malo, ya habían transcurrido mucho meses desde su reencuentro, si hubiera algo malo ella ya se hubiese dado cuenta. Suspiró, mientras sentía como Miroku le acariciaba la cabeza. Todo iba a estar bien. Se tranquilizó, dejándose llevar por las caricias del joven. Todo estaría bien...

* * *

Por fin logré terminar con esto!!! espero que podamos seguir con la historia... bueno, dejenme sus REVIEW para saber si les gusta la historia... y por fa, lean la historia anterior, q si no estarán muy perdidos!!! Jane!! 


	2. Una visita inesperada

Bien, como algunos me lo habían pedido, vuelvo con el segundo chap para que puedan ir disfrutando de la historia. Perdón poir el retraso, pero mi tiempo no es el más adecuado para esto, aunque no me gusta dejarlos con dudas.

IMPORTANTE: Los personajes (algunos) no son de mi invención, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, así que no maten por usar sus nombres.

* * *

_"El pasado es tan importante como el presente, ya que marca lo que eres y lo serás..."_

**Una visita inesperada**

La luz entró por la ventana, anunciando el nuevo día. Sango se frotó los ojos, con somnoliencia, para luego mirar la hora: eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Se dio vuelta para abrazar a Miroku, pero el muchacho no se encontraba en la cama. Se enderezó para ver si se encontraba en la habitación. No lo vio por ningún lado. Se calzó sus pantuflas y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y despertar por completo, luego bajó las escaleras y escuchó la voz de Miroku. Se iba a acercar para saludarlo pero notó que estaba molesto, y hablando más bajo de lo normal. ¿Qué tendría que ocultar?

-Te dije mil veces que NO quiero hablar más de _ella_- Miroku puso mucho énfasis en la última palabra-... No me importa cómo, sólo alejala de mí... ¡No le tengo miedo!... -Miroku discutía por teléfono, bastante molesto-... Por favor, esto parece una broma, no pudiste darle mi dirección ¿o sí?... ¡Eres una idiota!... No, no, no... ¿Ahora?... ¡RAYOS! Esto te costará tu empleo, te lo aseguro...

Sango se estaba preocupando, no le parecía normal ver a Miroku tan exaltado. Iba a acercársele, cuando el timbre la sorprendió (Ding Dong!!! xD). ¿Quién podría ser a ésa hora de la mañana? Miroku miró preocupado la puerta, murmurando hacia el auricular. Colgó lentamente y se dirigió a abrir, sin percatarse de la presencia de su novia. Tras abrirse por completo la puerta, una muchacha de unos 25 años de edad saltó para abrazar a Miroku, quien parecía completamente confundido. A continuación, la muchacha besó apasionadamente al joven, abrazándolo por el cuello. Sango no esperó ver más y se fue directo a la habitación para arreglar sus cosas. Miroku, tras reaccionar bruscamente, apartó a la chica.

-¡Por favor!- le dijo, muy molesto- No deberías actuar así, hace como un año que no nos vemos...

-Lo sé, pero te extrañaba y quise ponerme en contacto contigo...- la muchacha comenzó a dibujarle círculos en el pecho con su dedo índice- Además, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar...

-¿Te llegaron los papeles?

-Si, pero creo que hay una equivocación... Ayer hablé con Lisbeth, y me dijo que ya no estabas con ella, por lo que supuse que podríamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, ya sabes...

-¡Vaya!- Miroku la apartó nuevamente, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus jugueteos.- ¿Y no te dijo Lisbeth que yo ya estaba con otra persona?

-Mmm... creo que no lo mencionó- la muchacha le tomó las manos a Miroku- Pero si es otro de tus juegos, lo entiendo. No te pido que sólo me tengas a mí, eso es imposible, siendo tú tan atractivo...

-Koharu, los papeles eran de Divorcio ¿verdad?- Preguntó él, ella asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces? No quiero volver a tener nada contigo, entiéndelo.

-Miroku, no puedes estar hablando en serio- Koharu trató de abrazarlo, en vano-. Vamos, nunca vas a encontrar una esposa que te aguante tus caprichos, así que no sé por qué...

-Por que estoy enamorado, Koharu. Yo amo a mi niña, y nunca la dejaré por nada...

* * *

-Tonta, ingenua, estúpida, crédula...- Sango se regañaba a sí misma mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una maleta pequeña. Una vez terminado el trabajo, cerró el bolso y suspiró. Todo mal, de nuevo... tal vez era todo un mal entendido: no había sido Miroku quien dio el beso, y ella no esperó a ver si le correspondía a esa chica. Tomó el bolso y salió de la habitación. Le pediría un explicación a Miroku. ¿Quién era ésa chica? Bajó lentamente las escaleras, haciendo el menor ruido posible para así poder observar cualquier cosa sospechosa. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca, logró escuchar parte de su conversación: 

-...tus caprichos, así que no sé por qué...

-Por que estoy enamorado, Koharu. Yo amo a mi niña, y nunca la dejaré por nada...

En ese preciso momento, Koharo observó a Sango y dedujó, correctamente, que ella era la chica de Miroku. Así que, como toda mujer hubiera actuado para recuperar a su hombre, ella se apresuró a contestar:

-Sé que me amas, y por eso decidí venir a verte. Éste nuevo trabajo te tiene muy ocupado, así que no pude esperar...

Miroku frunció el ceño, volteándose al notar la mirada que Koharu dirigia hacia Sango. Ella estaba parada al pie de la escalera, estupefacta tras escuchar a ésa muchacha recibir las palabras de Miroku. No estaba segura de si eran para ella o no, pero la forma en que él la observaba le decía que allí había algo más, algo profundo y serio.

-Ahh...- Miroku miró fijamente a Sango, buscando en su mirada alguna señal de enojo, duda, o cualquier cosa que le indicara cuánto había escuchado. Sin embargo, ella se mostraba totalmente fría.- Sango, yo... lo puedo explicar... todo.

-Oh, perdona, no me he presentado aún- Koharu sonrió, alargándole la mano a Sango-. Koharu McNamara, esposa de Miroku, para servirle.

-Eh... un gusto, Sango McGonagall.

-Koharu, ya basta, que no eres mi esposa.

-¡Lo soy!- Koharu resopló, molesta- Aún no firmo los papeles...

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- Miroku se acercó a una mesa de arrimo (pegada a la pared) y abrió el cajón, sacó un montón de hojas y un lápiz y se acercó a Koharu-. Aquí hay un lápiz, y éstos son los papeles. Fírmalos.

-Me niego. Si realmente quieres el divorcio, tendrás que pelear por él. Y no te haré las cosas fáciles- Koharu se cruzó de brazos, observándolo con enfado.

-Bien, haz lo que quieras, entonces- Miroku dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, y luego se dirigió a Sango-. Pequeña, te lo explicaré todo, pero en otro lugar.

-Cómo quieras- Sango lo acompañó hasta el auto, mientras Miroku hacía partir el vehículo. Le explicaría todo lo que había pasado, aún si eso significaba que ella se enfadara con él. No le mentiría, se lo había prometido. Y no rompería su promesa, no esta vez.

* * *

_Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Su novio, el chico tierno y atento que todas sus amigas envidiaban, aquel chico que había sabido conquistarla de a poco, ahora la decepcionaba de ésa manera. ¿Por qué? Ella no le había fallado, había hecho lo posible porque ésa relación durara más que las otras. Pero había un detalle, algo que tal vez siempre estaría ahí, en su corazón: Miroku. Aún después de 4 años de su muerte, aún después de haber aceptado que nunca lo volvería a ver, que nunca escucharía su voz de nuevo, que ya no podría perderse en sus ojos azules, profundos... Aún después de tratar de olvidarlo, no podía. Lo amaba, y tal vez nunca dejaría de amarlo. Sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho a su novio de hacerle eso. La muchacha que estaba con Phillip, su novio, era una de sus compañeras de clase, Jean. La muchacha besaba a Phillip con pasión, mientras él le correspondía, no sólo con besos, sino con caricias y todo. Jean reaccionó de repente, sorprendida al ver a Sango en el umbral, le hizo un gesto a Phillip para que observará a su "novia"._

_-Ah... Sango, lo lamento... yo...- el chico se separó rápidamente de la chica, observándola-. Yo lo puedo explicar..._

_-No es necesario que expliques nada, ya vi suficiente- Sango dio media vuelta y salió, luego lo pensó mejor y se devolvió-. ¡Ah! Y terminamos._

_Sango se marchó, molesta. "Imbécil" pensó ella, "¿Cómo pudo...? No es posible, porqué a mí, yo... yo estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo..." Mientras iba sumida en sus pensamientos, dobló en un pasillo sin prestar atención y chocó con una muchacha, a la cual se le cayeron unos papeles que traía en sus manos._

_-Oh, disculpa- Sango ayudó a la muchacha a recoger sus cosas-. Estaba distraída y no miré antes de doblar..._

_-No se preocupe, está bien así...- La muchacha recogió otros papeles y le sonrió a Sango._

_Sango observó los papeles por una fracción de segundo y leyo un nombre escrito, Koharu McNamara. Ése apellido era el de Miroku... La muchacha tomó los papeles y se alejó rápidamente. Sango se puso de pie y meditó unos momentos, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que todo podía ser sólo coincidencia, Miroku no era la única persona que tenía ése apellido. Movió la cabeza, alejando las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza y se dirigió a la biblioteca, como siempre, para desahogar ahí sus penas, entre libros de historias tristes, como la de ella, pero con finales felices._

* * *

-Ya llegamos, pequeña- Miroku detuvo el auto en un lugar alejado de la casa, se veía muy tranquilo. Después de un rato, suspiró y miró fijamente a Sango. 

-Estoy esperando... señor- dijo Sango, poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra. Así era como lo llamaba en la oficina, en el ámbito formal, con respeto y cierta frialdad.

-No me llames así, sabes que me molesta...- Miroku la observó y, ante el silencio de Sango, decidió comenzar-. Bien, veras... lo que pasa es que... hace algunos años yo conocí a Koharu, cuando recién había despertado del coma. Ella se portó muy amable conmigo, y después de algunos meses, comenzamos una relación... luego de un tiempo, ella me dijo...

* * *

_-Ya llegamos, Miroku...- Koharu abrazó a Miroku por la espalda, besándole el cuello._

_-Bien...- Miroku se sentó en el suelo, mirando el cielo. Su novia, Koharu, le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle, y eso le preocupaba mucho. El viento meció las flores que rodeaban el lugar, mientras un ave (lo más probable, un águila) cruzó por sobre sus cabezas. Suspiró levemente, y le sonrió a la chica que lo acompañaba.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?_

_-Bueno...- Koharu tomó aire y sonrió levemente- Tú y yo llevamos unos meses juntos, 4 meses para ser exactos, y tenemos una hermosa relación, a ti te está yendo de maravilla en la Universidad, eres el mejor alumno de tu promoción, y yo también estoy por terminar mi carrera... Además, ya estamos bastante maduros como para comenzr algo realmente serio..._

_-Koharu, mi vida, eso lo sé- Miroku le tomó las manos, dulcemente-. Pero ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?_

_-Este, Miroku yo...- Koharu se acercó a él y le sonrió- Yo estoy embarazada._

_Miroku la observó, sorprendido. ¿Un hijo? No había pensado en formar una familia aún, quería disfrutar su vida al máximo. Koharu lo miró con cierto apuro._

_-Así que nos tendremos que casar, por que si no mi padre nos matará- concluyó la muchacha, sonriendo._

_Él asintió lentamente, sabiendo que no podía escapar._

_-Bien, pero ¿me dejarás seguir con mi vida... de fiestas y eso?- preguntó Miroku._

_-Cómo tú quieras, mi amor- la chica lo besó con pasión. Miroku se dejó llevar por ese beso, al fin y al cabo tendría que estar con ella por el resto de su vida._

* * *

-Y por eso me casé con ella- concluyó Miroku-. Ni siquiera la amo en estos momentos. Nos casamos 2 meses después de saber que iba a ser padre. Pero todo fue mentira, ella no estaba embarazada. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de la estupidez que hice, maduré a la fuerza y supe que no podía seguir con eso. Pero nunca intenté acabar con el matrimonio hasta que llegaste tú...-Miroku le tomó las manos a Sango, mirándola a los ojos- Las cosas que me hacías sentir: ese calor en el pecho, las mariposas en el estómago, el nerviosismo, los celos, el miedo a perderte... todo me hizo darme cuenta de que esto, lo nuestro, es verdadero amor, no lo que yo sentía por ella; no tengo nada que me haga más feliz que tu compañía, quiero estar contigo toda mi vida y hacerte feliz. Por eso decidí divorciarme de Koharu. 

Sango lo observó en silencio. Lo que decía Miroku parecía verdad, lo demostraban su forma de actuar y tratar a su "mujer", los papeles y todo eso. No era ese punto el que le interesaba arreglar.

-Bien, te creo...- Miroku sonrió muy feliz, pero Sango lo calló con un gesto para proseguir- Lo único que no entiendo es porqué no me habías dicho antes sobre esto.

-La verdad, no sé- Miroku se encogió de hombros-. Creo que no encontré el momento preciso, y luego se me olvidó, para mi era mucho más importante disfrutar el tiempo contigo. Y como pensaba acabar con esto pronto... no quise darte problemas... lo siento, cometí un error.

Sango guardó silencio un momento, pero luego abrazó a Miroku con fuerza, no dejaría que nada se llevara su felicidad de nuevo.

-Bien, te doy esta oportunidad ahora- Sango le sonrió con picardía-: Si tienes algo que decirme sobre tu pasado, cualquier cosa que sea importante, dímelo. No tengas miedo, no te reprocharé nada.

-De acuerdo- Miroku sonrió.

* * *

Bien, queridos lectores, aki les dejo por fin el segundo chap de mi fic, espero que les guste y por favor dejen review, ya que eso me motiva a escribir más seguido!! Y gracias por los que me dejaron en el otro chap!

**JESZAS111:** Muchas gracias por tu review y por los ánimos, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda...

**Lah-chan:** Gracias por el apoyo, y trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y lo más rápido posible!


	3. El Ensueño Terminó

Bien, sé que me he demorado mucho, pero intenté subir este chap lo más rápido posible... aunque siempre han dicho "más vale tarde que nunca", así que por eso... ¡Aquí está en tercer chap de esta historia! Así que disfrútenlo!

**IMPORTANTE:** Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demanden!

* * *

_"Todo parecía tan perfecto..."_

**El Ensueño Terminó**

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, y ella aún no salía de la oficina. Siempre era puntual, a las 6 p.m. estaba ya en su auto, a las 6:02 p.m. arrancaba el motor y se dirigía al centro, a comprar algo para su cena, a las 6:45 p.m. llegaba a su departamento, y luego de vuelta la rutina del día siguiente, salía de su departamento a las 7:45 a.m., llegaba a la oficina a las 8 a.m., almorzaba a las 1 p.m., entraba nuevamente a la oficina a las 2 p.m... se sabía su jornada de memoria, la seguía todos los días. Sango había sido el amor de su vida, y no iba a permitir que un mujeriego como Miroku la tuviera a su lado. Si era necesario, la alejaría de él a la fuerza, la obligaría a dejarlo. Suspiró y miró la hora, las 8:11 p.m. ¿Qué le ocurriría? Se puso de pie y decidió ir a tomarse un café, después de todo ya llevaba allí toda la tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí, precioso?

La voz de una mujer lo hizo voltearse: no era Sango, pero era alguien que lo conocía. Observó a la chica que lo observaba y sonrió al reconocerla.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Tú eres la secretaria de Miroku, no?- Preguntó el joven- ¿Su ex-novia?

-Sí, era la secretaria de Miroku...- la chica se acercó a él, sonriéndole- ¿Y tú no eras el novio de Sango?

-Sí, lo era...

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Si la estás esperando, tienes para rato: Miroku le pidió que lo acompañara hasta que terminara un documento. Y dudo que tal documento exista.

-¿Me quieres decir que ellos dos...?- El joven arqueó las cejas, disgustado. La muchacha asintió, sonriendo.

-Lamentablemente, sí. Pero ¿por qué no nos olvidamos de ellos un momento y vamos a tomarnos algo?

-Está bien- El joven le sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Lisbeth, un placer.

-El mío es Cristhian, el placer es mío.

Ambos se encaminaron hacía un bar cercano, charlando animadamente, después de todo aún podían disfrutar la vida...

* * *

-Ya terminé- Miroku estiró los brazos, de modo triunfador. 

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Sango, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Miroku.

-Pues, iremos a un restorán a cenar, después a bailar, si quieres...

-No, mejor vayamos a casa... estoy un poco cansada- Sango le besó la frente, sonriéndole a manera de disculpa.

-Cómo tú digas, pequeñita- Miroku se puso de pie y la abrazó con ternura-. Me alegra que todo se haya arreglado... gracias por perdonarme, Sanguito...

-No te preocupes por eso...- Sango le acarició suavemente la mejilla- Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo...

-No te preocupes por eso.

Ambos sonrieron con alegría. Les había sido muy difícil llegar a ése punto de sus vidas, llegar a ser felices y estar juntos, pero sabían que nada los separaría. Se dirigieron a casa, olvidando tristezas, dudas y temores, para poder descansar de aquella jornada. La noche caía suavemente sobre la ciudad, y el movimiento diurno terminaba, mientras el nocturno comenzaba: bares, pubs, discoteques, casinos... Sin tomar en cuenta las luces que intentaban atraparlo nuevamente, Miroku condujo hasta su casa, pensando en lo afortunado que era, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra. No sabía que ésa felicidad le duraría muy poco...

_

* * *

_

_"-Supongo que ya terminamos ¿no?- Preguntó una muchacha alta de cabellos dorados, poniéndose de pie._

_-Sí, pueden retirarse...- un hombre mayor, de pelo canoso y una gran sonrisa, los despidió con la mano- Sango, espera un momento... necesito hablar contigo._

_Sango asintió, dudosa. El rector del colegio era un hombre muy amable y conocía a cada uno de sus alumnos, sabía sus problemas y cuando los tenían. Lo más probable fuera que le preguntaría cómo seguía después del accidente... la muerte de Miroku había sido un gran golpe para el hombre, ya que el muchacho era muy querido por todos y participaba activamente en el Centro Estudiantil del establecimiento. Había sido un orgullo para el rector saber que le iba de maravilla en la Universidad y que era feliz... pero después del accidente... El hombre también adoraba a Sango, la chica era una alumna modelo y presidenta del Centro Estudiantil ése año. Él sabía también que era la novia de Miroku, y sospechaba que lo ocurrido marcaría a la muchacha de por vida. _

_Cuando todos se marcharon del lugar, el rector miró a Sango por sobre sus anteojos y le dedicó una sonrisa._

_-Pequeña ¿aún no has sido capaz de superar la muerte de Miroku?- La pregunta del rector fue directa._

_-Yo...- Sango agachó la cabeza, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas- Yo aún no puedo creer que él ya no esté aquí..._

_-Sango, toma asiento por favor, y dime todo lo que sientes. Es bueno para ti desahogarte un poco ¿no crees?_

_Sango asintió levemente, limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose frente al rector. Guardo silencio unos momentos para ordenar sus ideas._

_-Bien, yo no puedo entender cómo sucedió todo esto...- Sango suspiró, apretando los puños- Tuvimos una discusión, yo me sentía muy mal, pensé que me había pasado a llevar, que no me respetaba... no sé que tantas otras cosas, pero por un momento lo odié... y deseé que se muriera. Pensé que se lo merecía...- Sango dejó escapar unas lágrimas de dolor- pero luego me arrepentí... cuando supe lo del accidente, traté de hacerme la indiferente, nunca pensé que fuera tan grave... luego quise estar con él, acompañarlo hasta el final, pero él me alejó, me pidió que me fuera y que no volviera ni siquiera a preguntar por él... aunque en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era quedarme con él, le hice caso y me marché, después de todo yo le había dicho que no quería volver a saber nunca más de él. Y una semana más tarde Kikyou me daba la noticia... no puede ser cierto. Sé que han pasado ya unos meses, pero aún espero verlo abrir la puerta de mi cuarto, o escuchar su voz por el teléfono, o tan sólo recibir una carta de él. Pero eso nunca volverá a pasar… nunca más… _

_El rector la examinó profundamente¿cómo era posible que una joven tan alegre y entusiasta se transformara en nada? La chica que estaba frente suyo, con la cara empapada en lágrimas, los ojos rojos e hinchados, los puños apretados y el semblante vacío no era ni una sombra de Sango. Apoyó su pesada y gran mano en el hombro de la muchacha, para que ella centrara su atención en él._

_-Miroku lo único que quería era sacarte un peso de encima- murmuró el hombre, con sabiduría-. Sé que no es la manera correcta, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero en esos momentos él creyó que para ti sería mucho más fácil olvidarte de él, tal vez pensó que así no te afectaría su…_

_-¡Miroku no tenía ni idea de lo que decía!- Lo interrumpió Sango con impotencia y rabia.- ¡¿Cómo pudo habérsele cruzado por la cabeza que no me afectaría?! Yo no quería que esto sucediera, yo sólo quería… estar con él hasta el final…_

_-Sango, sé que es muy difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero debes enfrentarlo: Miroku está muerto. _

_-¡No! Miroku no puede…"_

* * *

Sango despertó sobresaltada. Buscó a tientas con su mano a Miroku, que estaba dormido a su lado. No, no estaba muerto, había sobrevivido a la operación, había vuelto con ella, todo estaba bien, no tenía porqué temer. Un pequeño apretón en su mano le hizo volver al presente, volteándose para encontrarse frente a los ojos más hermosos que hubiese visto. Miroku le sonreía con cariño y soñolencia, entregándole tranquilidad. 

-¿Qué pasa Sanguito?- Preguntó, acercándola a él.- ¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora? Deberías descansar.

-No es nada, sólo…- Sango se acomodó a su lado- Una pesadilla.

-¿Una pesadilla?- Miroku arqueó una ceja- Ahora eres tú la que no puede dormir tranquila… ¿Qué sucede?

-Sólo… que tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño…- Sango miró a Miroku a los ojos, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos- Aún no puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad. Lo soñé tantas veces, que temo despertar de repente y encontrarme sola...

-Sango, Sango...- Miroku puso su dedo índice en los labios de su novia.- No digas eso. No es un sueño: cuando despiertes mañana, me tendrás a mí a tu lado, todos los días. No volverás a despertar sola.

Sango sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku. No volvería a despertar sola... Que feliz se sentía, no necesitaba nada más que lo que tenía junto a ella, ése hombre que la amaba, que le había robado el corazón hacia más de 6 años, que la había perdido una vez, pero que la había encontrado para realizar sus sueños. Decidió que era mejor dormir, tenían mucho por delante que enfrentar.

* * *

-No creo que sea fácil hacerlo- aclaró la mujer, cruzando sus brazos en forma de descontento-. Llega a la oficina con él, sale a comer con él y luego, regresa a casa con él. Nunca está sola. 

-En eso te equivocas- respondió el hombre, sonriendo con malicia-. Es cierto, casi todos los días es así, a excepción de los miércoles, cuando él tiene reuniones con los otros abogados. Ése día, a las 12:30, ella sale a comer a un restaurante de por aquí cerca, sola.

-Entonces, sí podemos hacerlo- la mujer sonrió con mucha más malicia que su acompañante, con un brillo de maldad en los fríos ojos-. El miércoles, a las 12:30, la estaremos esperando.

Ambos rieron, iban a arruinarles la felicidad, porque ellos habían arruinado la suya. Brindaron por eso, mientras la noche caía en la ciudad.

* * *

Sango esperaba pacientemente mientras Miroku terminaba de hablar por teléfono. Detestaba los días miércoles, porque no le gustaba comer sola. Sin embargo, nunca le había reclamado a Miroku, no quería que él se sintiera presionado o que pensara que ella quería pasar todo el tiempo con él. Miró la hora, deseando que no fuera hora de almorzar. Lamentablemente para ella, faltaban tan sólo 15 minutos. Miroku cortó la llamada y la miró sonriente. 

-Bien, vienen en camino- anunció, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio-. Sin embargo, aún no tengo secretaria para que los reciba… ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de recibirlos tú, mi amor? El tiempo que tarden lo agregas al almuerzo.

-Claro, no te preocupes- Sango le sonrió, entregándole unos papeles-. Ahí se encuentra el contrato con la empresa de perfumes que me pediste que revisara: todo está en orden, puedes firmarlo.

-Bien, muchas gracias- Miroku recibió los papeles y los dejó sobre el escritorio-. La reunión que tenías en la tarde se postergó para mañana, el abogado dijo que no había alcanzado el vuelo.

-Está bien- Sango sacó su agenda y anotó el cambio de fecha-. ¿Algo más?

-No, nada. Muchas gracias, Sanguito.

-De nada, Miroku- Sango salió de la oficina, y se sentó en el escritorio de Lisbeth, la antigua secretaria, para esperar a los abogados. Al poco rato llegaron todos en grupo: 5 hombres y 2 mujeres vestidos de traje, cada uno con su maletín de documentos. Sango los recibió con una sonrisa y los hizo pasar a la sala de reuniones. Luego tomó sus cosas y se retiró a almorzar.

* * *

-¡Rayos!- Murmuró la muchacha, apretando los puños con rabia- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? 

-Pues, hoy llegó a la oficina con él, supongo que sólo se ha retrasado- respondió el hombre, mirando la puerta del edificio.

-¡Claro! Miroku debe haberle pedido que recibiera a los abogados, aún no ha contratado una nueva secretaria…- agregó la mujer- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-Tienes razón…- El sujeto observó con atención la puerta y vio salir a la muchacha. Sola como todos los miércoles.- Ahí está. Valió la pena esperar 20 minutos.

-Tienes razón. Sigamos con el plan- la mujer sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número-. Ya salió de la oficina- fue lo único que dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Al otro lado de la línea, la mujer que recibió la llamada sonrió y marcó otro número: el mundo de ensueño había terminado.

* * *

Sango subió al auto y revisó sus cosas, como siempre. Se sobresaltó al escuchar su teléfono móvil. ¿Quién podría llamarla a esa hora? Miró el número en la pantalla del aparato y frunció el ceño. No conocía el número. Con cierto temor, contestó. 

-¿Aló?

_-¿Aló, Sango?-_ La voz de una mujer le respondió del otro lado.

-Sí, con ella- Sango sintió una especie de escalofrío al escuchar a la mujer, pero no supo como interpretarlo.

_-Pequeña, estás hablando con Koharu, la esposa de Miroku-_ respondió la mujer.

-Ah… ¿no se están divorciando?- Preguntó Sango, molesta ante la idea.

_-Eh, bueno… por el momento sí-_ La mujer se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió_-. Necesito hablar contigo un asunto muy importante…_

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- Sango suspiró, más molesta aún-. Simplemente firma los papeles y punto.

_-No es tan simple. Los firmaré con gusto, pero con algunas condiciones…_

-¿Qué condiciones?

_-Mira, te mandaré la dirección donde nos reuniremos por un mensaje de texto. Quiero que vengas lo antes posible y sola. Ni se te ocurra avisarle a Miroku ¿entendido?_

-Pero yo…

_-Sólo has lo que te digo, por tu propio bien-_Koharu cortó, dejando a Sango con las palabras en la boca. Al poco rato, su teléfono móvil emitió un pitido, recibiendo el mensaje de texto. Sango leyó la dirección y decidió ir, para acabar de una vez con ése asunto. Lo único que quería era que Miroku estuviera libre y tranquilo, para que así pudieran disfrutar al máximo su relación. Arrancó el auto, sin saber que nada bueno iba a obtener de eso.

* * *

-Bien, Koharu, ya partió- la mujer sonrió al dar la noticia-. La seguiremos, por si decide no ir. 

-Bien, los estaré esperando- respondió Koharu, cortando la comunicación. Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Miroku pagaría el haber querido separarse de ella.

Sango llegó al lugar y comprobó la dirección. Le parecía extraño que Koharu hubiera decidido juntarse en un lugar tan apartado y abandonado como aquel. Miró el lugar con atención y desconfianza, algo no estaba bien. Decidió marcharse, no se sentía segura y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello. Se dirigió al auto, sin embargo algo o alguien la agarró por detrás, impidiendo que se marchara.

* * *

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Sango, intentando soltarse.- ¡Suéltame! 

-Ya deja de forcejear, tonta, o te harás más daño- Le respondió su captor, con malicia. Sango se sorprendió al escucharlo, ésa voz ella la conocía muy bien.

-Tú…- Sango intentó voltearse para ver el rostro de aquel sujeto- No puede ser…

-Ya duérmela luego, querido, que no tenemos todo el día- dijo de repente una voz de mujer. El tipo acercó un paño empapado en cloroformo a la boca y nariz de Sango, impidiéndole respirar. La muchacha sintió un ardor intenso en su nariz y garganta, mientras lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia. Antes de caer desmayada por completo, escuchó las risas de sus captores y pensó en Miroku… su Miroku…

* * *

Bien, por fin aquí está el tercer chap de la historia... me he demorado un poco por asunto de estudios y tiempo, era tiempo de exámenes en el colegio y tenía que estudiar... Bueno, en fin, muchas garcias a todos los pacientes que han esperado, diganme que tal les ha parecido la historia (o sea, dejen review, xD) 

**Agradecimientos.-**

**JESZAS111:** Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, aquí está el tercer chap para que lo disfrutes y me digas lo que opinas... y gracias por el consejo, no me había dado cuenta de ése pequeño detale! Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!

**Dane-chan 1572:** Muchas gracias por apoyar mi trabajo, como verás mi intención nunca fue dejar la historia en esa situación... espero que disfrutes esta historia tanto como la otra, y que me sigas dejando tus comentarios. Jane!

Y a todos los que leen, espero que les guste! cualquier idea es recibida, y analizada cuidadosamente. Espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena. Hasta el próximo chap!! Jane!


	4. Te Mantendré A Salvo

Bien, lo prometido es deuda, así que para no dejarlos con la duda, decidí subir el siguiente chap lo más rápido posible. Espero que disfruten su lectura!

**IMPORTANTE:** los personajes de InuYasha **NO** me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, todos lo sabemos.

* * *

_"A pesar de mi sufrimiento..."_

**Te mantendré a salvo…**

Volvió a mirar la hora, preocupado. Se estaba tardando demasiado, no contestaba el teléfono móvil y tampoco había avisado que llegaría tarde. Tomó el auricular del teléfono de su oficina y marcó el número de su casa, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí.

_-¿Aló?- _Inuyasha le respondió del otro lado.

-Aló, InuYasha… oye… ¿Sango no habrá llegado a la casa?- Preguntó Miroku, tratando de guardar la calma y no parecer preocupado.

_-No, Sango no… Pensé que llegaría contigo… ¿Acaso no está en la oficina?-_InuYasha se preocupó de inmediato por su amiga, ya que si no estaba con Miroku tal vez algo le hubiese pasado.

-No, Sango aún no ha vuelto del almuerzo…- murmuró Miroku en respuesta.

_-Pero… ¡Miroku, son las 7 de la noche!- _InuYasha lo regañó, como si fuera su culpa._- ¿Pelearon?_

-No, InuYasha, no hemos peleado. Simplemente le pedí que recibiera a los abogados que vendrían y luego se fue a almorzar…- Miroku demostró un tono triste en su voz.

_-Qué raro… ¿Y no contesta su móvil?_

-No… estoy muy preocupado… ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

_-No, Miroku, no te preocupes… tal vez sólo tuvo un percance, pero ya llegará… Ven a casa y aquí la esperamos._

-Bien, voy en camino. Miroku cortó la comunicación, más preocupado que antes. Sango no desaparecía así como así nunca. Guardo sus cosas, revisó por última vez la oficinita de Sango, cerró el edificio y se marchó a casa. Aunque quería creer que ella estaba bien, algo le decía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, que ella no estaba bien y que algo muy malo ocurriría… algo que terminaría separándolos para siempre. Apartó la idea de su cabeza, tratando de mantener un poco de esperanza, después de todo siempre hay una ventana abierta…

* * *

_-No, de eso no te preocupes… aprenderá a no meterse en tu vida, te lo aseguro…_

_-Bien, supongo que después de lo que tienen planeado, no le quedarán ganas ni de vivir…_

_-Sí, y estoy segura que para Miroku será más que suficiente para entender que nunca debió alejarse de nosotras…_

Sango despertó, confundida. No entendía nada de lo que estaba escuchando, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué había pasado. Poco a poco fue tratando de incorporarse, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atada en una especie de cama, con los ojos vendados y una mordaza en la boca. Intentó soltarse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Escuchó el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y unos pasos acercándose a ella.

-Vaya, veo que ya despertaste…- definitivamente ésa voz ella la conocía, pero se negaba a creer que él fuera capaz de hacerle algo así.

Se estremeció al sentir el frío contacto de sus manos recorriendo su torso.

- Ah, pequeña Sango, no sabes cuanto he esperado para esto… te aseguro que traté de hacerlo de buena forma, sin tener que lastimarte ni obligarte, pero tú decidiste entregar lo que yo más deseaba de ti a otro…

Sango se retorció, intentando liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, ya que sus amarras eran muy fuertes. Al sentir el peso de su captor sobre su abdomen supo inmediatamente que ya nada podía hacer para impedir lo que vendría. Cerró los ojos con impotencia, derramando algunas lágrimas. Él rió maliciosamente, provocando aún más escalofríos en la muchacha. En estos momentos, sí deseaba despertar de la pesadilla…

* * *

"_3 días después…"_

El sol volvía a brillar sobre la ciudad, acompañando el despertar de sus habitantes. Para la mayoría, ése sería el comienzo de un buen día, pero para Miroku no era más que el inicio de una pesadilla. Tres días sin saber nada de Sango lo tenían más que preocupado, una corazonada le advertía que algo estaba mal.

-Ya cálmate, Miroku- murmuró InuYasha, mientras agarraba una tostada con mantequilla-. Ya avisamos a la policía, no podemos hacer nada más.

-Pues yo no me conformo con eso- Miroku sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número-. Sé que algo más puedo hacer… ¿Aló? Sí, habla Miroku… oye, hoy tampoco iré, así que atiende tú a los abogados y diles que lo siento mucho… no, aún no… sí, muchas gracias, nos vemos pronto.- Miroku cortó la comunicación y suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- Preguntó Kikyou, observando a su amigo detenidamente.

-Nada. Yo saldré, tengo cosas que hacer- Miroku tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves-. No sé a qué hora llegue.

-Ah… pero Miroku, no puedes…- InuYasha fue interrumpido por el teléfono celular de Miroku, que comenzó a sonar.

Miroku miró la pantalla del aparato y arqueó una ceja, sorprendido… Una llamada muy extraña en aquellos momentos. Contestó, presintiendo que ese hecho sería algo muy importante para la reaparición de Sango.

-¿Aló?

_-¿Aló, Miroku? Soy Koharu, necesito hablar contigo…_

-Ah… No sé, estoy un poco ocupado ahora, no tengo tiempo de atender ningún asunto contigo…- Miroku sintió la mirada atenta de sus amigos mientras hablaba.

_-Es que no es sólo sobre mí…-_Koharu suspiró, aparentemente cansada_- Es sobre tu noviecita, esa tal Sango…_

-¿Qué dices?- Miroku se alejó un poco de sus amigos, sabía que ellos no aceptarían ningún tipo de oferta de Koharu, preferirían esperar a la policía.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

_-Pues, prefiero que nos encontremos a solas para discutirlo. Aunque si no quieres, yo no tengo ningún problema, no me importa lo que suceda con esa niñita…_

-Koharu, ella tiene tu edad… bien ¿dónde y cuándo?

_-Hoy, a las 09:30 hrs. En el café que está frente al Edificio de Relaciones Internaciones. ¿Sabes dónde, verdad?_

-Claro que sí, he ido muchas veces allí…- Miroku miró la hora y inspiró profundamente- Bien, nos veremos en un rato, entonces.

La comunicación se cortó. Miroku suspiró, mirando tristemente una fotografía de Sango que estaba sobre la biblioteca.

-Te encontraré pequeña, y, pase lo que pase, te mantendré a salvo- murmuró, con una sonrisa triste. No permitiría que nada dañara a Sango.

* * *

Sango sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y cansado, como si hubiese estado participando en una maratón. A pesar de estar cubierta sólo por una sábana, de no haber probado alimento en todo ese tiempo y de desconocer por completo dónde estaba, lo único que le preocupaba era Miroku. No le importaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, ni lo que le había pasado. Había escuchado cómo planeaban separarlos, obligando a Miroku a dejarla. Un enorme vacío se apoderó de su corazón al pensar que tendría que despertar sola de nuevo. Aquellos días no le importaban, las cosas que había vivido las podía superar con tiempo y amor, pero si se alejaba de Miroku no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Sin embargo, había algo que no podía dejar pasar: el bienestar de Miroku. Le habían dicho que si no decidía dejar a Miroku, se encargarían de sacarlo del camino para siempre. No podía permitir que le pasara algo a Miroku, no podía ser tan caprichosa, no siempre iba a tener todo en la vida. Sonrió con amargura, presintiendo el final de su sueño. Sabía que las cosas no podían ser tan perfectas, siempre había algo que lo arruinaba todo.

* * *

Miroku llegó al café, mirando a todos lados, buscando a su "esposa" entre las mesas del local. La divisó con una taza de café en la mano, sonriéndole. Se acercó al lugar y se sentó, un poco impaciente.

-Hola, amor- lo saludó Koharu, con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-No juegues, sabes que no muy bien- contestó de malas Miroku-. Simplemente vine porque dijiste que tenías que decirme algo sobre Sango.

-Pues, sí- Koharu tomó un sorbo de su café-. Pide un café, está delicioso…

-Ya basta. Dime que tienes que decirme sobre Sango.

-Ah, está bien… si tanto insistes- Koharu comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso. Finalmente sacó un sobre de papel y lo dejó sobre la mesa-. ¿Sango no ha dado señales de vida en 3 días, cierto?

-No, el miércoles fue a almorzar y no he sabido nada de ella.

-Bien, te diré una cosa, pero por favor escúchame antes de decir nada- pidió Koharu, con seriedad en los ojos. Miroku asintió, y Koharu prosiguió-. Hace unos días me enteré que Sango te era infiel. Al principio no lo creí, pero, luego de ver éstas fotografías, me convencí de que era verdad. El miércoles traté de contactarme con Sango, para hablar con ella. Iba a decirle que no desperdiciara la oportunidad de estar contigo, que te respetara y ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, ella no llegó a la cita acordada. Así que llamé a Cristhian, y él me dijo que habían escapado juntos…

Miroku se negaba a creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sango jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así. Cuando eran jóvenes, a pesar de su engaño, ella no lo había traicionado. Aunque, tal vez, ahora estuviera vengándose por lo de hace años. Koharu le extendió el sobre, sin perder la mirada seria. Miroku lo abrió y observó las fotografías que estaban en su interior. Al verlas, el corazón se le encogió: las primeras eran de la muchacha tomando café con Cristhian, paseando de la mano o besándose en el parque, nada fuera de lo normal. Lo que le provocó esa horrible sensación fueron las imágenes de Sango y ese sujeto abrazándola, ambos desnudos en una cama. Conteniendo las lágrimas, Miroku le devolvió el sobre y su contenido a Koharu.

-Esto no prueba nada, Cristhian fue el novio de Sango antes que yo, estas fotografías pueden ser de esa relación…-Murmuró, tratando de apartar esa idea de su cabeza.

-Ay, Miroku, lo sé- Koharu sonrió con malicia-. Sin embargo, Sango perdió la virginidad contigo, es imposible que estas fotografías sean de antes… Miroku se quedo callado un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa extraña realidad. Luego de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, logró tranquilizarse un poco, pero no dejó de sentir dolor.

-¿Y qué debería hacer?- Preguntó Miroku, con el corazón destrozado.

-Pues, yo te aconsejo que la enfrentes y le pidas una explicación.

-No puedo hacer eso… En nuestra primera relación, yo también engañé a Sango, sería estúpido que le pidiera explicaciones…

-Tres cosas- dijo Koharu, sonriéndole a Miroku-: primero, tú no te escapaste con tu amante; segundo, fue sólo una vez, no una relación como la de Sango; y tercero, tú le dijiste la verdad inmediatamente, a pesar de saber que ella terminaría contigo al enterarse. Creo que no son las mismas condiciones.

Miroku bajó la mirada, decepcionado. Koharu tenía razón, de las cosas que había logrado saber de su pasado, el hecho de haber ido a confesarle a Sango su traición era una de las cosas que más lo sorprendía. Sonrió amargamente, decepcionado de Sango. Pensó que por fin podría ser feliz, pero al parecer su vida sería un infierno para siempre.

-¿Y cómo me pongo en contacto con ella?-Preguntó Miroku, decidido a no volver a confiar en nadie más.- Si ella escapó con su… amante, no sé cómo…

-Mira, trataré de ver eso… yo me pongo en contacto contigo si consigo algo- dijo Koharu, acariciándole la mano a Miroku.

Después de un rato, Miroku se marchó a casa. No sabía que hacer al respecto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Sango. Abatido por la noticia, deseo nunca haberla encontrado, porque así no habría sufrido esa decepción tan grande.

* * *

Cristhian abrió las ventanas, dejando entrar el aire fresco de la primavera al cuarto. Sango lo observaba, desconfiada.

-Bien, pequeña Sango…- Murmuró Cristhian, acercándose a ella.- Hoy tendrás que tomar una importante decisión.

-Púdrete ¿quieres?- Respondió Sango, fastidiada.

-No seas tan grosera, Sango. Lo que te voy a proponer te conviene…-Cristhian la miró a los ojos.- Mira, es muy simple: Miroku seguirá con vida en la medida que tú cooperes. Lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple: debes fingir que lo engañaste conmigo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Sango se puso de pie, enfadada.- Tú estás loco, no pienso hacer algo así.

-Sango, Sango… Si no lo haces, no tendré otro remedio que deshacerme de él… para siempre- aclaró Cristhian, con maldad.

-No serías capaz… te descubrirían e irías preso…

-No me importa ir a la cárcel. Ya te lo dije: Si no estás conmigo, no permitiré que estés con nadie más.

Sango tuvo miedo de perder a Miroku de nuevo, esta vez para siempre. Sabía que Cristhian sí era capaz de matar a Miroku, y no quería correr ese riesgo. Decidió hacerlo, prefería vivir toda una vida de soledad, a llevar consigo la muerte de Miroku, lo amaba tanto que era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad para mantenerlo a salvo.

-Está bien, lo haré- murmuró, más para sí misma. Cristhian sonrió, lo había conseguido, Miroku odiaría a Sango por eso, jamás la perdonaría por haber traicionado su confianza. Por fin ella volvería a estar sola.

* * *

Kikyou esperaba intranquila la llegada de Miroku. Una corazonada le decía que algo no iba bien. La misma sensación que experimentó cuando Miroku había llegado pidiéndole consuelo después de haber traicionado a Sango. El chasquido de la llave en la puerta le indicó que su amigo ya había llegado. Se apresuró a recibirlo y notó inmediatamente su cara de abatimiento.

-Miroku, por fin llegas… ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Kikyou, preocupada- ¿Sango… ella está bien, cierto?

-Sí, está perfectamente…- Miroku se tiró en el sofá, desganado.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo vuelve?- Insistió la muchacha.

-Pues, no sé… supongo que cuando se aburra de su amante…- Miroku intentó ser lo más frío posible, para aparentar que no le afectaba, pero ante su amiga no podía fingir. La miró a los ojos, mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¿Amante?- Kikyou no comprendió la idea.- Pero Sango jamás… esto debe ser un error.

-No, Kikyou, vi las fotografías que demuestran todo esto… ella con ese Cristhian… desnudos en la cama…

-A ver, Miroku ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Además, Sango fue novia de Cristhian durante mucho tiempo, esas fotografías…

-¡Sango perdió su virginidad conmigo!- Exclamó Miroku, con dolor.- Es imposible que… tú sabes… Kikyou, no sé que hacer. Yo la amo y todo esto me duele… es cierto, le había ocultado algunas cosas, pero se las dije… confié ciegamente en ella, y ahora ella se va con otro… yo me preocupo porque desaparece sin decir nada, pensé que algo le había pasado… pero no, Sango se marchó con su amante… y ni siquiera me dio una explicación… ¡No es justo!

Kikyou abrazó a Miroku, mientras él lloraba. Lo acompañó hasta su cuarto, para que descansara y despejara su mente, después de todo no era algo tan fácil lo que le había pasado.

* * *

"_Al día siguiente…"_

Miroku terminó de guardar las cosas de Sango en una caja y las llevó al recibidor (o Hall), para entregárselas a la muchacha cuando se volvieran a ver. Se tiró en el sofá y observó a su alrededor. La casa le traía muchos recuerdos de su relación. _"Creo que tendré que remodelar la casa… no quiero que nada me recuerde a ella…"_ Observó la biblioteca y lo primero que llamó su atención fue la fotografía de Sango. La tomó y observó bien durante un momento. Luego la dejó en la caja, junto a las otras pertenencias de Sango. _"Para el último encuentro… la despedida" _pensó Miroku, mientras observaba los objetos de Sango, despidiéndose de sus recuerdos. Desde ese día nunca más confiaría su corazón a nadie. El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Algo extraño a esa hora en la que, por lo general, estaba en el trabajo. Observó por la mirilla (el ojo de la puerta) y se sorprendió de ver a Sango esperando afuera. Se llenó de coraje para tratar de ser lo más frío posible y abrió la puerta.

-Ah... buenos días, Miroku- titubeó Sango, sin siquiera alzar los ojos hacia los de Miroku.

-Buenos días- Respondió secamente Miroku-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Sango, intentando ser lo más indiferente posible, haciendo caso omiso a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Sin mucha espera les dejó este chap, no me costó mucho terminarlo, me llegó la inspiración de las vacaciones!!! Por favor, cualquier sugerencia me la hacen llegar, ya saben que será bien recibida!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Lah-chan:** Holas! me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también!! y sí, pobre de Sango... maldita Koharu, pagará lo que ha hecho!!!! Pero más adelante, cuando se me ocurra cómo xD! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Dane-chan 1572:** Gracias por los animos!! Y no te preocupes que de alguna manera se arreglará la situación... creo xD. Ves, no te dejé con la duda mucho tiempo, y no te preocupes, que los review son recibidos en cualquier momento!

Y a todos los que leen esta historia, les agradezco de todo corazón... ando un poco sentimental... Pero no se preocupen, esto me ayuda a trabajar más rápido!!!

**P.D.:** Necesito que me den su opinión, ya que no sé si poner **Lemon/Lime** en el siguiente chap, así que diganme que les parece!! No voy a escribir algo que no les guste!! Y gracias de antemano por su apoyo!


	5. Es el Final

Por fin para los que esperan la actualización, aquí está el siguiente chap de esta historia, que viene con un poco más de drama e intriga que los anteriores (creo). **¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este chap contiene Lemon/Lime, ya están advertidos.

**IMPORTANTE: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie.

* * *

_"Aunque me duela aceptarlo..."_

**Es el Final**

Observó por la mirilla (el ojo de la puerta) y se sorprendió de ver a Sango esperando afuera. Se llenó de coraje para tratar de ser lo más frío posible y abrió la puerta.

-Ah... buenos días, Miroku- titubeó Sango, sin siquiera alzar los ojos hacia los de Miroku.

-Buenos días- Respondió secamente Miroku-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Sango, intentando ser lo más indiferente posible.

-Pasa- murmuró Miroku, dejándola entrar.

Sango observó por un instante la caja con sus cosas y aguantó las lágrimas: seguramente ya habrían actuado otras personas para completar el engaño. Se mantuvo de pie junto a la caja, sin levantar la vista en ningún momento.

-¿Y bien?- dijo por fin Miroku- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

-Ah, este… Miroku yo…- Sango apretó los puños, llena de impotencia. _"Es por su bien"_ pensó.- Yo vengo a terminar contigo.

-¿Sí?- Miroku arqueó una ceja, en forma de escepticismo.- ¿En serio? Y ¿por qué?

-Bueno, yo… yo te engañé…- murmuró Sango, sin poder creer lo que decía.- Te engañé con Cristhian…

-Sango, hazme un favor: dime por qué lo hiciste. ¿Es una venganza por lo que pasó cuando éramos jóvenes?

Sango se sorprendió al escuchar a Miroku. ¿Venganza? Eso era algo estúpido, habían pasado más de 6 años de eso…

-No, no es una venganza…- contestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Si es verdad, mírame a los ojos y repítelo- exigió Miroku, acercándose a ella y levantándole la cara por la barbilla.

-Yo… No es venganza- dijo, mirando fijamente a Miroku a los ojos, tratando de grabar esos ojos para siempre en su recuerdo.

-Entonces ¿por qué? Yo no te había hecho nada… te entregue mi corazón, quería ser feliz contigo el resto de mi vida y tú… pensé que sería diferente, que esta vez sí era amor verdadero. Pero creo que me volví a equivocar, y el amor no existe… por lo menos no para mí.

Sango reprimió sus ganas de abrazar a Miroku y decirle la verdad, no podía arriesgarlo todo. Se acercó a él, le tomó la mano y depositó en ella el anillo que le había entregado él el día de su reencuentro (chap VII de "Un Duro Invierno"), luego le cerró la mano y la besó con ternura. Soltó la mano de Miroku y se dirigió a la caja para poder irse de ahí lo antes posible. Miroku abrió su mano y miró el anillo con angustia contenida.

-Sango, no hagas esto… el anillo es tuyo, yo no lo necesito…- murmuró Miroku, intentando devolvérselo.

-No, Miroku, ese anillo no es mío, no lo merezco… La Sango a la que se lo regalaste estaba profundamente enamorada de ti y jamás hubiese podido engañarte o hacerte daño. Yo, en cambio, ya no…- la muchacha tomó la caja con sus cosas y decidió acabar con eso de una vez por todas.- Yo ya no te amo. Lo siento.

Sango no esperó respuesta y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la casa, no podía seguir cerca de Miroku, no podría verlo sufrir por su culpa. Se subió rápidamente a su automóvil y se marchó, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba dejando atrás.

Miroku se mantuvo de pie, mirando detenidamente la puerta por la que se había marchado Sango. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber percibido dolor y angustia en los ojos de la muchacha. No lo podía comprobar, seguramente nunca la volvería a ver, lo más probable era que renunciara al trabajo y lo dejara solo para siempre. Sin poder aguantar tanto dolor, apretó fuertemente el anillo y dejó escapar las lágrimas que tanto luchaban por salir. Era el horrible final de la etapa más feliz de su vida.

* * *

Sango llegó a su departamento y dejó la caja en la mesa. No era capaz de asimilar todavía lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y observó su "hogar", el solitario lugar en el que viviría de ahora en adelante. Si bien Cristhian tenía razón en que ella no estaría con nadie más, en algo se había equivocado: Sango jamás volvería con él, menos aún cuando él había abusado así de ella. Los recuerdos de aquella noche no la habían dejado dormir tranquila, la atormentaban constantemente. Inspiró profundamente y guardo la calma. Aunque era algo horrible lo que le había pasado, lo que más le provocaba dolor era la separación de Miroku. Se recostó en el sofá, intentando descansar un poco. Mañana sería otro día, uno muy triste y vacío, el primero de muchos así.

* * *

"_Unas horas más tarde…"_

Era pasada la medianoche, el movimiento nocturno de la ciudad estremecía a los que caían en su juego, perdiéndose en el abismo de casinos, bares y prostíbulos. En uno de estos lugares, un casino, un muchacho alto, moreno y de ojos azules pedía otro trago más en el bar del local. Se veía un poco ebrio y deprimido, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Una muchacha de buen cuerpo, cabello castaño claro, tez blanca y ojos verde esmeralda se sentó a su lado y pidió un vodka.

-Vaya, Miroku- murmuró la muchacha, mientras lo miraba de reojo-, hace mucho que no te veía por estos lados. ¿Qué te había sucedido?

-Nada importante…- respondió él, tratando de no tocar el tema.

-¿Ah no?- La muchacha lo tomó por el mentón a Miroku, para poder verlo a la cara.- ¿Y por qué has estado llorando, entonces?

-Yo… no es nada, te lo aseguro Kate.

-No te creo ni una palabra- el barman llegó con el trago de la muchacha, ella tomó un sorbo y prosiguió-. Es más, estoy segura que es por una mujer.

-¿Sí?- Miroku bebió también un sorbo de su trago- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque todos los hombres caen alguna vez en los juegos de una mujer. Supongo que ya aprendiste a no volver a confiar nunca más en nosotras, somos muy peligrosas.

-Creo que tienes razón… aunque me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Eso es obvio: es necesario que te pase a ti para que creas.

-Sí… Pero olvidémoslo y juguemos algo ¿te parece?

-¿Con apuesta? Claro que sí.

Ambos terminaron sus tragos y se dirigieron a una mesa de juego, para disfrutar la noche. Volvía a ser el mismo Miroku de antes: mujeriego, derrochador y vicioso. Adiós al muchacho atento y cariñoso, enamorado y renovado de antes, ya nunca más volvería a creer de nuevo en el amor, seguiría disfrutando su vida hasta cansarse.

* * *

"_2 semanas después…"_

Sango decidió tocar el timbre, aunque el temor de encontrarse con Miroku no se había desvanecido. Por suerte y para su alivio, le abrió Kikyou, que la hizo pasar.

-Sango, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano, si no te molesta- aclaró Kikyou.

-No te preocupes, es mejor así…- Sango le sonrió tristemente a su amiga- Esta casa me trae demasiados recuerdos que preferiría no evocar…

-Ay, Sango…- Kikyou la invito a sentarse en el sofá, para que estuviera más cómoda.- Puedes engañar a Miroku, a InuYasha… incluso te puedes engañar a ti misma, pero a mí no. Explícame porqué dejaste a Miroku.

-Kikyou, supongo que él ya te dijo que yo lo había engañado, así que no sé qué debería explicarte…

-¡Dime la verdad! Estoy segura que no engañaste a Miroku, te conozco demasiado bien, nunca serías capaz de algo así- Kikyou la miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole confianza-. Por favor, confía en mí.

Sango la observó un momento y luego le sonrió nuevamente, debía decirle lo que sentía a alguien que la entendiera y apoyara. Le relató los hechos desde que salió de la oficina ése miércoles hasta que regresó el lunes a separarse de Miroku.

-Tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda suceder si vuelvo con Miroku, no quiero arriesgarlo. No soportaría perderlo para siempre… No sabes cuánto lamento lo que ha pasado, me gustaría poder decírselo yo misma a Miroku, pero lo conozco y sé que él preferiría arriesgarse. Por eso, prefiero saber que sigue con vida, aunque sea lejos de mí… estoy segura que después de algún tiempo se repondrá y reconstruirá su vida, encontrará otro amor y será feliz. Es un hombre joven, guapo y exitoso, de seguro le será fácil encontrar a alguien más.

-Sango, entiendo tu decisión, y créeme que sé que quieres lo mejor para Miroku. Pero esto lo destruyó. Desde que te fuiste el lunes, que no ha querido conversar del tema con nadie, me dijo que el amor no existía y que prefería seguir disfrutando su vida como antes… casi todos los días sale por la noche y llega muy tarde, ebrio. Derrocha su dinero en apuestas y no sé que otras cosas más, y no le importa en lo más mínimo su bienestar. No sé que hacer, me tiene muy preocupada. No escucha a nadie, y…-Kikyou se detuvo de repente, un poco sobresaltada.

Se escucharon pasos afuera, el sonido de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y, a continuación, apareció Miroku en la entrada. Se quedó perplejo al ver a Sango allí. Ella no supo que hacer, no quería toparse con él.

-¿Qué hace ella en mi casa, Kikyou?- Interrogó Miroku, sin dirigir más su mirada hacia Sango.

-Ah… yo necesitaba hablar con ella, por eso le pedí que viniera- murmuró Kikyou, tratando de tranquilizar a Miroku.

-Creo haber mencionado _claramente_ que **NO QUERÍA VOLVER A VERLA NUNCA MÁS**- le reclamó Miroku a Kikyou, muy enfadado.

-Miroku, no te enojes con ella, fue mi culpa, además yo ya me iba- dijo Sango, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Tú no me hables! No quiero saber nada de ti ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- exclamó Miroku con más rabia que antes.

-Lo sé, pero yo necesitaba…- intentó defenderse Sango, pero Miroku no la dejó continuar.

-¡Pero nada! Una puta como tú no puede necesitar nada de Kikyou- Miroku la miró con odio en los ojos.

Kikyou se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a Miroku tratar así a Sango. Sango, en cambio, se entristeció. Agachó la cabeza y aguantó las lágrimas con fuerza. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó, sin esperar ni un minuto. Miroku se tiró en el sofá y trató de calmarse un poco.

-Miroku, no estuvo bien que le dijeras eso a Sango- lo regañó su amiga.

-¿Por qué?- Miroku la miró a los ojos, con indiferencia.- ¿Acaso no lo es?

-No, Sango no es de las que se acuesta con cualquiera…

-¿Entonces por qué me engañó? O ahora me vas a decir que no me engañó.

-Miroku, por favor olvida el asunto. Comienza a reconstruir tu vida de nuevo, supéralo. Sango ya no te quiere, tienes que buscar a otra persona.

-Ay, Kikyou… que ingenua eres: el amor no existe. Por eso las parejas se engañan tan fácilmente, por eso los matrimonios terminan divorciándose, por eso es más fácil divertirse que amar… amar es una pérdida de tiempo.

Kikyou observó a su amigo y le apoyó la mano en el hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Tal vez ahora pienses eso, pero después te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás diciendo.

-Dudo mucho que haya un después…- murmuró Miroku, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kikyou. Esto era peor a como lo había imaginado. Acarició suavemente la cabeza de su amigo y pensó en todo lo que había escuchado esa tarde de boca de su amiga Sango. Miroku no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal, y eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

* * *

El joven transitaba por el lugar con sigilo y cautela. No era un sector muy seguro y agradable, pero era el único lugar en donde podía encontrar lo que necesitaba. Vestía un abrigo largo y negro, gafas oscuras y sombrero, para ocultar su identidad. Los grupos de gente que se reunían allí lo miraban despectivos, ya que no era un personaje que frecuentara mucho el lugar. Ingresó por una puerta hasta un pool escondido y se sentó en la barra, junto a otro hombre de ya pasados lo 30 años, cabello oscuro y corto y un tatuaje de serpiente en el brazo derecho. El hombre sonrió, mientras el joven pedía un trago para él.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, _Wolf_?- Preguntó en hombre, sorbiendo un poco de su trago- ¿Algún secuestro o algo así?

-No, _Snake_, esto no tiene nada que ver con _"la agencia"_, más bien es un asunto personal- respondió el joven, mirándolo fijamente a través de las gafas.

-¿Y en que puedo servirle a su señoría?- _Snake_ sonrió, muy interesado en el tema. Era muy extraño que _Wolf _se acercara a él para algo personal.

_Wolf _y _Snake_ eran sus nombres claves para ese tipo de tratos, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía mucho acerca del otro. _Snake_ le hacía ciertos favores a _Wolf_ a cambio de que él lo mantuviera fuera de las rejas. El joven _Wolf_ contó detalladamente lo que había sucedido a _Snake_, mientras él bebía de su vaso. Al termino del relato, el hombre arqueó una ceja y miró al joven con ojos interesados.

-Así que quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas del asunto. En algo más deben estar involucrados estos tipos, o algo planearon- _Wolf_ dejó el vaso vacío sobre la barra, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-Como gustes, sólo tengo una pregunta- _Snake_ sonrió, mientras analizaba la situación-. ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

-Mucho más de lo que recibirías por un trabajo normal- _Wolf_ sacó un sobre de papel y se lo entregó a _Snake_, mientras se ponía de pie-. Y cuando hayas terminado el trabajo, anularé el caso por TDA (Tráfico De Armas) que tienes en Francia.

-Es usted muy generoso- _Snake_ observó el interior del sobre y sonrió-. En cuanto tenga alguna información, se lo haré saber.

_Wolf_ se dirigió hacia la puerta, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento con la mano. Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento por su amigo. Su instinto desde el principio le había dicho que esa ruptura no era normal, así que decidió investigar por su cuenta lo que había sucedió. Se subió a un taxi, alejándose de las peores calles de la ciudad.

* * *

"_Dos días después…"_

Miroku dormía en su habitación, mientras la luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales. Era pasada la una de la madrugada, y el joven había decidido no salir aquella noche, ya que el trabajo de ésa tarde lo había dejado exhausto, por lo que, después de comer, se fue a dormir. En medio de la noche, una figura apareció en el balcón, acercándose a la ventana. Cuidadosamente, la figura, que era de una joven, empujó la ventana, abriéndola un poco. _"Bingo, sigue dejando abiertas las ventanas" _pensó, entrando silenciosamente a la habitación. Cerró la ventana y se acercó a Miroku, quien aún seguía durmiendo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y le acarició levemente la mejilla, mirándolo con cariño. Se quedó así un rato, sin atreverse a nada más.

-Sango… no, por favor…- murmuró de repente Miroku en sueños, removiéndose en la cama.

La muchacha agachó la mirada, triste. Se puso de pie para marcharse, pero repentinamente, Miroku la agarró de la muñeca y la acercó a él, observándola directamente a los ojos. Un rayo de luna iluminó el rostro de la joven, que sostuvo la mirada de Miroku firmemente.

-Sango- murmuró Miroku, observándola fríamente.

-Miroku- respondió Sango, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Miroku apretó fuertemente su puño alrededor de la muñeca de Sango. Ella se quejó levemente, tratando de apartar la mano.

-Pues, vine a despedirme- murmuró ella, sonriéndole a Miroku-. Tal vez tengas razón, y el amor no existe. Pero podemos divertirnos una última vez ¿no crees?

Miroku miró a Sango, sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que Sango le dijera eso. Antes de poder responderle a la muchacha, sintió el suave contacto de sus labios con los de él, una caricia leve pero decidida. Apartó un poco a Sango de él, para verle la cara, y luego la acercó, besándola con pasión. La acostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, besándole el cuello, bajando hasta su pecho, acariciando con sus intrépidas manos las piernas de la joven.

-Mmmm… sí, Miroku, así…- murmuró la joven, entrecortadamente.

Miroku desabotonó la blusa de la muchacha, dejando al descubierto su torso. Besó cada centímetro de si piel, mientras la llenaba de caricias.

Sango decidió no quedarse atrás, después de todo ella lo había ido a buscar a él, así que le quitó la parte superior del pijama a Miroku (oh, sí!! pijamita de dos piezas!! q lindo!!), mientras recorría el pecho firme de su amante. Fue depositando besos en cada rincón de su pecho y cuello.

Mientras Miroku comenzaba a bajarle el pantalón a la muchacha. Lentamente fue recorriendo con su boca cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que un rayo de luna que se filtró por la ventana le mostró algo muy extraño: un moretón (o magulladura). Miroku se apartó de ella y observó detenidamente su cuerpo, notando en más de un lugar heridas y moretones.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Miroku, señalando uno de los golpes.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-No es nada, Miroku...- murmuró Sango, tomándole las manos.- Por favor, no le tomes importancia y sigamos.

-Pero esto no es cualquier cosa- Miroku observó detenidamente las marcas de la joven: no eran recientes, de seguro llevaban varios días allí, pero sí eran bastante feas-. Dime qué te pasó.

-Nada, Miroku, nada- Sango lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. Olvídalo y sigamos, ya que esta será la última vez que nos veamos y quiero que sea inolvidable.

Miroku vio la decisión en los ojos de Sango y decidió darle lo que quería. Si realmente era la última vez que la vería, iba a olvidarse de todo lo demás y disfrutaría al máximo ese momento.

Le sonrió con picardía y la acercó a él, respirando el suave aroma de su cabello.

-Si es lo que deseas, que así sea- murmuró Miroku, abrazándola con fuerza.

Sango se escapó de su abrazo, y comenzó a besarle el pecho, mientras con sus manos bajaba el pantalón del pijama de Miroku, acariciando el miembro erecto del joven. Miroku le siguió el juego, quitándole el brasier y las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Luego prosiguió a masajear suavemente los pechos de Sango, apretando de vez en cuando suavemente los pezones.

-Ahh… eres muy hábil… hmmm- Sango comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras abrazaba con sus piernas a Miroku, acercándolo a ella.

Miroku, sin poder esperar más, separó las piernas de la joven y entró en ella, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño quejido de Sango. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo compás, mientras él iba dejando besos por todo su cuerpo.

-Sí, Miroku… no te detengas…- Sango apretaba las sábanas, realmente estaba disfrutando ése momento.

El movimiento comenzó a ser más rápido, provocando placer a la pareja a medida que ambos iban llegando al clímax. Una vez alcanzado el éxtasis, los movimientos fueron desacelerando, hasta terminar por completo.

Miroku se separó de Sango y la observó detenidamente, esperando. Esperando qué, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que eso no había acabado.

-¿Sango?- Murmuró, tratando de verle la cara a la joven.

Sango lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

-Es el fin, Miroku- murmuró Sango, sin dejar de mirarlo-. Esta es la despedida. Mañana me voy del país y no volveré en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca.

-Pero no tienes que irte- Miroku le tomó la mano y se la besó suavemente-. No es necesario que te vayas…

-Sí lo es. No puedo quedarme aquí: los recuerdos me hacen daño, me hacen sentir más culpable que nada…-Sango le sonrió con cariño, separando su mano de la de él.- No debí haber hecho lo que hice, pero ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

La muchacha comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, mientras Miroku la miraba sin saber que hacer. Sango le sonrió una última vez y se acercó a la ventana. El temor de Miroku se hizo más fuerte en esos momentos, llenándolo de desesperación. _"Si se va, no la volveré a ver…"_ Miroku la sujetó de la muñeca, impidiendo que se marchara.

-Sango, no te vayas- murmuró, sin saber que hacer-. Te perdono, hago lo que quieras, pero no me dejes solo...

Sango lo miró un momento, luego se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó las manos con cariño.

-Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, de verdad- le dijo Sango, con angustia-. Pero no es necesario. Lo que hice no tiene perdón, traicioné tu confianza y estuve a punto de dejarte sin ninguna explicación. Lo que pasó esta noche fue maravilloso, pero fue sólo sexo. Te dije que venía a despedirme. Además, si me quedo cerca de ti, sólo te traeré más problemas y desilusiones. Créeme, no soy como tú piensas, y no quiero que te vuelvas a desilusionar de mí.

Con una última sonrisa de despedida, Sango se marchó por la ventana. Miroku aún no lograba asimilar todo lo que había sucedido durante esa noche: hacia unos momentos atrás, se sintió de nuevo el hombre más feliz sobre el planeta y pensó que eso podía durar para siempre, y ahora estaba de nuevo solo, con el alma destrozada. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco más tranquilo, ya que sabía que Sango aún lo quería. La débil luz de la esperanza, que se había apagado por completo hacía unas semanas, ahora volvía a brillar en su corazón: tenía otra oportunidad, y debía aprovecharla.

* * *

Es el final del chap, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer esta historia. Cualquier duda, reclamo y/o sugerencia, me la hacen llegar con un review, ya lo saben!!

**Agradecimientos**

**JESZAS1:** Tus palabras me alentaron mucho, te agradezco el apoyo y yo también odio a Koharu!! Pero no te preocupes, que pronto pagarán el daño causado! Gracias por creer en mí!

**Lah-chan:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que éste también! Yo también odio a Koharu y Cristhian! Mueranse!!! Recibirán su merecido! Y gracias por el apoyo!

**Y a todos los que leen el fic, aunque no dejen review!! El próximo chap se viene muy bueno!!**


	6. La Soledad y Mi Corazón

Bien, para las pacientes que han sabido esperar... aquí les traigo la actualización, sé que un poco tarde, pero el regreso a clases me está matando... x.xU

**IMPORTANTE:** Los personajes no me pretencen, ya lo saben, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Espero les guste y dejen sus reviews!!

* * *

_"... Y aunque esté rodeado de personas  
... __lo único que me queda es..."_

**La Soledad Y Mi Corazón**

El aeropuerto, abarrotado de gente, era el último lugar en el que estaría de esa enorme ciudad. Su amiga le sonrió con ternura y la abrazó.

-Sango, te extrañaré muchísimo. Y no seré la única.

-Lo sé, Kikyou, pero no encuentro otra salida- respondió Sango, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

-Bien, creo que tu vuelo está por salir- Kikyou la miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza y sonrió-. Por favor, cuídate mucho y llámame.

-No te preocupes, en algunos meses tendrás noticias mías: en cuanto me establezca bien, te daré la noticia para que me vayas a visitar- Sango miró la pantalla en la que anunciaban los vuelos-. Y recuerda que prometiste no decirle nada a Miroku.

-Sí, Miroku no sabrá nada.

Sango se despidió con una sonrisa y emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta de ingreso a su vuelo. Adiós, de nuevo, a ese lugar que la había llenado de sorpresas. Adiós a ese lugar que le había regalado los momentos más felices de su vida…

* * *

InuYasha conducía a gran velocidad, mientras rogaba por que la muchacha todavía no abordará el vuelo. Su teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, él miró la pantalla y sintió un gran alivio al ver el nombre de su informante. 

-¿Aló, _Snake_?- contestó rápidamente, no tenía tiempo que perder.

-_Wolf_, ya sé porqué nadie sabía nada de ellos- _Snake_ se escuchaba un poco agitado-. Son parte de la mafia de este lugar, pero no participan derechamente en ella, tienen subordinados que hacen su tarea. Todo el tiempo estuvieron fingiendo ser _la __bonté __pure __qui__l'aurait__ pensé?_ (**N.A: **quiere decir _"la bondad pura ¿quién lo hubiera creído?"_ Es francés)- _Snake _suspiró agitado y luego continuó- Tengo información como para que los encierren _à la vie es à la mort_ (**N.A: **"_para siempre"_ aunque literalmente dice _"de la vida está hasta la muerte"_). Y si le agregamos los cargos de Secuestro Premeditado y Violación…

-_Snake_, me sorprendes, pensé que sería mucho más lento…- InuYasha sonrió- ¿Dónde estás?

-En un hangar abandonado cerca del aeropuerto, escondiéndome.

-Bien, yo voy camino al aeropuerto, espérame ahí, iré a buscar la información.

-Recibido.

La comunicación se cortó. InuYasha miró la hora y aceleró, no quería llegar tarde. Rápidamente llegó al aeropuerto, se estacionó fuera e ingresó por la puerta principal, miró la pantalla de vuelo y se apresuró para alcanzar a su amiga. Encontró a Kikyou, se acercó a ella y miró en todas direcciones.

-¿Y Sango…?- Preguntó InuYasha, buscándola con la mirada.

-Su avión acaba de despegar- Kikyou lo observó un momento y notó que estaba un poco agitado-. ¿Qué pasa, InuYasha?

-_Damn__it__!-_ InuYasha apretó los puños, enfadado- No alcancé a llegar.

-Explícame qué pasa, InuYasha- exigió Kikyou, seria.

-Los que secuestraron a Sango, Cristhian y Koharu, forman parte de la mafia y tengo pruebas de ello… no tendría porqué haberse marchado…

-Idiota- Kikyou lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida-. Si son de la mafia, más peligro corría al quedarse… la mafia es muy grande y se hubiesen vengado.

-Acompáñame- le pidió InuYasha-. Iré a recoger ésa información y te demostraré porqué no tendría que temer.

InuYasha se vistió el abrigo, el sombrero y las gafas oscuras y se dirigió al hangar, sabía el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba _Snake_ ya que él mismo le había proporcionado la información de los escondites más seguros que podía buscar si las cosas se complicaban. Entró y sintió inmediatamente el frío de un arma en su cara. Rápidamente se giró, golpeó con su mano el arma y la lanzó al suelo.

-Pensé que era otra persona- murmuró _Snake_, recogiendo y guardando el arma-. Bienvenido, _Wolf_.

-Necesito la información, de inmediato- respondió InuYasha, mientras observaba el lugar.

-Aquí tiene señor- _Snake_ le entregó un sobre de papel sellado y sonrió, esperando.

-Mañana podrás salir del país, para que puedas mantenerte lejos de estos sujetos.

-Estupendo. Ya sabes, si necesitas algo más, _Wolf_, sabes donde encontrarme.

InuYasha salió del hangar y se dirigió nuevamente al automóvil, subió y arrancó, alejándose del aeropuerto.

-¿Y bien?- Kikyou lo interrogó con la mirada- ¿Dónde están esas pruebas?

InuYasha le entregó el sobre de papel. Kikyou lo abrió y examinó su contenido, encontrando fotografías, documentos, cheques, identificaciones falsas, cartas de personas que los delataban… infinidad de pruebas que los acusaban ineludiblemente. InuYasha le sonrió triunfante, con una alegría que sólo se veía en él después de haber logrado sus objetivos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?-Kikyou le devolvió el sobre, aún sin procesar por completo lo que había visto en el interior del sobre.

-Informante anónimo…- InuYasha se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa de Miroku y guardó el sobre.- Ahora, hay que informarle a Miroku de todo lo que pasó…

-Dudo que podamos, él no quiere saber nada de Sango, y ella no quería que él se metiera en esto…- murmuró Kikyou.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ya sabías por todo lo que había pasado Sango?

-Algo así… ella misma me lo contó hace unos días…

InuYasha abrió la puerta del vehículo, mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

-Aún así, Miroku tiene derecho a saber la verdad- dijo InuYasha, decidido a acabar de una vez por todas con eso y contarle la verdad a su amigo. Tocó el timbre y esperó hasta que su amigo le abrió la puerta.

-InuYasha, que sorpresa- Saludó Miroku, un poco alegre para como estaba los días anteriores-. Hola, Kikyou... pasen.

Ambos entraron en la casa, un poco extrañados y sorprendidos de la reacción de Miroku. De hecho, su alegría les llamaba la atención, puesto que se había comportado triste después de su separación con Sango.

-Miroku, me sorprende verte tan alegre- dijo InuYasha, mientras Miroku les indicaba que tomaran asiento.

-¿Por qué?- Miroku sonrió radiante- No tengo motivos para estar triste: tengo muchas cosas por delante, debo buscar a Sango y luchar por nuestra relación. Yo la amo, y nada me impedirá ser feliz junto a ella, y lo más importante, hacerla feliz.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Miroku- Kikyou le dio ánimos a su amigo-. Sango se pondría muy feliz si lo supiera.

-Sí, pero necesito de su ayuda...- Miroku les lanzó una mirada penetrante- Empezando por ti, Kikyou.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Miroku?

-Tú sabes a dónde se marchó Sango, así que me lo dirás inmediatamente- Miroku no daba la menor sospecha de rendirse.

-No lo sé, sólo tomó un avión y se marchó, no me dijo donde- Kikyou se encongió de hombros-. Lamento no poder ayudarte en nada más.

Miroku negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que lo que Kikyou decía era cierto. InuYasha lo miraba, mientras pensaba en cómo decirle lo que había descubierto. Pero Miroku se adelantó a él.

-InuYasha, yo sé que tú me ayudarás mucho- Miroku sonrió, seguro-. Encontraste a Sango hace algunos meses sólo con su nombre, ahora me ayudarás a buscarla en el extranjero...

-Miroku, tengo otras cosas que les serán de mucha ayuda a ambos- InuYasha le entregó el sobre de papel, mientras continuaba-. Christian y Koharu no son quienes habíamos pensado, y creo que llegaron muy lejos con sus caprichos.

Miroku observó la información junto con las fotografías y una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios, imaginando a lo que se refería InuYasha con "llegar lejos", recordando las marcas en el cuerpo de Sango. Aún se preguntaba qué le habría sucedido a la muchacha como para dejarla así de dañada.

-InuYasha, esto es evindencia más que suficiente para encerrarlos de por vida...- Miroku le devolvió el sobre, mirándolo fijamente- Sin embargo, no entiendo cómo nos podría ayudar...

InuYasha sonrió levemente, preparándose para contarle la terrible experiencia que había tenido que sufrir Sango antes de dejarlo. Tomó aire y comenzó a relatar los hechos desde el día miércoles en el que Sango había desaparecido; describió dónde la habían citado, cómo la habían secuestrado y lo que le habían hecho mientras la tenían cautiva; le dijo también cómo habían planeado separarlos, y las amenazas que le habían hecho a Sango. Cuando terminó, Miroku aún no procesaba todo lo que había oído.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ella nunca nada con ése sujeto?- Miroku no podía entender cómo había sido tan estúpido para caer en su juego- ¿Que ella fue abusada y de eso sacaron sus supuestas pruebas de infidelidad? Soy un idiota, yo me tragué todo el cuento.

-Pero Miroku, creo que a cualquiera le hubiese afectado de esa manera, en especial después de tan complicada relación- InuYasha trató de tranquilizarlo, sin embargo Miroku no podía perdonarse.

-InuYasha, no puedo creer que haya caído en su juego. Ahora debo encontrar a Sango, y pedirle perdón, creo que la traté muy injustamente.

Kikyou e InuYasha se miraron, felices por haber ayudado a su amigo. Miroku les informó que al día siguiente comenzaría con los trámites legales para capturar a esos tipos, y que no permitiría que se les tuviera ni un grado de compasión, puesto que lo que habían hecho era imperdonable. InuYasha le dijo que él lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, además la Policía Internacional estaría encantada de ponerle fin a esa mafia y encerrar a los responsables de una buena vez. Pero ambos sabían que se venía un camino muy difícil por delante y que no sería nada fácil cumplir con sus objetivos.

* * *

_"Unas semanas después..."_

La investigación que había comenzado hacia unas semanas atrás, iba de maravilla. Salvo unos pequeños detalles, como los verdaderos nombres y los domicilios, habían significado un poco más de trabajo. Pero todo iba muy bien, ya habían encarcelado a la mayoría de los cabecillas de los grupos relacionados con la mafia, y sólo faltaba encontrar a los "Mandamás", a Christian y Koharu, para llevarlos ante un tribunal.

Miroku leía un informe que le había mandado InuYasha, en donde se especificaban las sentencias que les habían dado a los apresados. Sonrió al ver que habían sido implacables con ellos, y además se alegró al enterarse que uno de ellos había dado información acerca del paradero de sus jefes. Guardó el informe y marcó un número de teléfono. Una voz femenina contestó del otro lado.

_-¿Aló?_

-Aló, Koharu, querida, habla Miroku- contestó él.

_-¡Miroku!- _Koharu sé escuchó un poco enfada y resentida_- ¡Maldito seas! Tú fuiste el que hizo la denuncia, para que comenzara la investigación._

-Sí, verás... me enfade mucho cuando me enteré de lo que le habían hecho a Sango, así que decidí que denunciar su mafia sería lo más adecuado...

_-Maldito infeliz, te aseguro que esto te costará caro. No vivirás para contarlo._

-Cuidado con sus palabras, señorita... podría estarlas grabando. Sin embargo, vengo a darte un poco de ayuda.

_-No creo que me puedas ayudar, con todas las pruebas que brindaste ya fue suficiente._

-Pues yo creo que no- Miroku suspiró levemente, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer-. Sabes, es mejor que te entregues voluntariamente, eso podría ayudarte un poco.

_-Con todos los cargos que tengo, dudo mucho que algo me pueda ayudar._

-Entonces, creo que este es tu fin. Y el de nuestro matrimonio también, dudo que puedas negarme el divorcio en estas condiciones.

_-Ya te saliste con la tuya... ¿no era mucho más sencillo si seguíamos como siempre?_

-No, porque yo quiero formar una familia con Sango, y eso incluye matrimonio.

_-Eso no es tan necesario si hay amor de verdad._

-Pues para mí si lo es. Bien, eso era todo. Nos veremos pronto en la corte.

Miroku cortó la comunicación, satisfecho. Había logrado deshacer la estabilidad que tenía Koharu, había logrado que ella sintiera desesperación, rabia y odio... lo mismo que él había sentido cuando se enteró de todo. Cerró los ojos, pensando en su pequeña Sango... en la linda muchachita que siempre lo había apoyado, que siempre lo había esperado...

Un dolor profundo comenzó a palpitar en su cabeza, como si estuvieran retorciéndole el cerebro, y no fue capaz de ver nada. Tras unos segundos de desesperación, en su mente se formó la imagen de una muchacha sonriéndole alegremente, era Sango. A continuación, miles de imágenes, de recuerdos, comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, llenando los vacíos que tenía desde la operación, saliendo a la luz después de más de 6 años de estar enterrados en el olvido...

* * *

_-El doctor me dijo que estará bien, sólo fue un desmayo por la tensión que ha sufrido estos días._

_-Me alegra saber eso, espero que despierte pronto._

_-¿Aún no tienes idea de donde está Sango?_

Miroku escuchaba las voces de sus amigos desde lejos, mientras despertaba poco a poco. Su cabeza estaba ahora llena de recuerdos, no sentía el vacío de antes. Sonrió levemente al poder recordar el primer beso que le había dado a Sango. Su ensueño terminó cuando su amiga entró a la habitación y lo vio despierto.

-¡MIROKU!- Kikyou saltó de emoción, llena de felicidad- ¡Ya despertaste! Me alegro.

Miroku sonrió, mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama.

-El médico dice que debes reposar unos días, por que aún no está seguro de lo que te sucedió- Agregó InuYasha, entrando.

-Yo sí sé- Miroku sonrió más alegremente.

-Entonces…- murmuró InuYasha, un poco desconfiado- ¿Sabes lo que te pasó?

-Sí- Miroku se acomodó en la cama y sonrió alegremente-. Acabo de recordarlo todo.

Kikyou e InuYasha se miraron, un poco confundidos ante la afirmación.

-¿Recordar… qué?- Preguntó Kikyou, mientras InuYasha cerraba los ojos, incrédulo.

-Verán…- Miroku inhaló, preparándose para relatar la historia- Después de la operación tras el accidente automovilístico, hace más de 6 años… yo perdí la memoria. Estuve cerca de 3 años en coma, y cuando desperté no recordaba nada. Pude sacar mi título de abogado por un Programa Especial que me otorgó la Universidad, y luego conocí, lamentablemente, a Koharu… tras un tiempo de huir de mi pasado, un día encontré una fotografía de nosotros 4, y al verlos allí, en especial a Sango, sentí un calor reconfortante en el pecho. Así que decidí preguntarle a mi padre por ustedes… Cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado, que había permitido que ella se marchara y creyera que yo estaba muerto, me rendí antes de luchar y seguí con mi vida de mujeriego y parrandero (que le gustan las fiestas), hasta que el completo vacío que existía en mi vida me convenció de buscarlos. Así, conocí a Christian y él me habló de Sango… y luego, supongo que saben el resto. Hasta hoy, no había logrado recordar nada sobre mi pasado, sólo me había hecho ideas de cómo era yo antes… pero ahora lo recuerdo todo.

Kikyou lo observó detenidamente, tratando de entender cómo era posible que recordara su pasado de un momento a otro. InuYasha, en cambió, sonrió alegremente y le palmeó la espalda a Miroku.

-Te felicito, supongo que ahora si podrás ser completamente feliz, con todos tus recuerdos completos- dijo InuYasha.

-Gracias- Miroku cerró los ojos, consciente que eso había sido algo totalmente inesperado.

Ya era de noche, las luces de la ciudad nuevamente intentaban seducir a sus habitantes. Sin embargo, esa noche Miroku no caería. Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra.

* * *

La oficina, elegantemente decorada, poseía un aire de superioridad que atormentaba a las personas, las inquietaba. El silencio reinaba el lugar, mientras el Administrador leía el currículo de la muchacha sentada frente a él, esperando. 

-Señorita McGonagall, el currículo que usted me presenta es impresionante para el tiempo que lleva ejerciendo- el Administrador sonrió, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio-. Sin embargo, según su informe médico, no puedo arriesgarme a contratarla.

-Pero, de verdad, necesito el trabajo- Sango suspiró, angustiada-. No tengo nada más aquí.

-Señorita, su condición es muy complicada- el Administrador empujó los papeles hasta Sango-. Además, tengo estrictamente prohibido contratar a muchachas en ese estado.

Sango tomó sus papeles, molesta e indignada. ¿Cómo se atrevían a rechazarla? Salió rápidamente del edificio, sintiéndose cada vez más sola. Se sentó en una banca de la plaza (o parque) y apoyó su rostro en sus manos. Sin importarle el lugar ni la situación, comenzó a derramar lágrimas de soledad, gotas de sufrimiento que caían y resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas. El viento comenzó a soplar levemente, meciendo el cabello de la muchacha, llevándose sus lágrimas lejos. Inevitablemente, ahora estaba sola.

* * *

-¡Miroku, ya los tenemos!- InuYasha entró precipitadamente a la oficina, radiante de felicidad.

-¿A quiénes?- Miroku lo miró por sobre el periódico del día, ocultando su sonrisa.

-¡A Christian y a Koharu, por supuesto!- Respondió el aludido, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ah!- Miroku sonrió, dejando el periódico a un lado- A ellos. Ya lo sabía.

-¿Y no estás feliz?- InuYasha se sentró frente a él, un poco confundido.

-Estaré feliz cuando consiga pudrirlos en prisión. Pero no te preocupes, eso no me quitará lo alegre- Miroku sonrió débilmente-. Vayamos a comer algo, ya terminó el turno en la oficina.

-Bien, vayamos a saciar el hambre- InuYasha se mostró de acuerdo, feliz de poder calmar a su estómago.

A pesar de todo lo que habían logrado, Miroku sabía que el juicio y el proceso sería lo más difícil y largo, y tenía claro que sólo cuando nterminara el proceso, podría volver a ver a su pequeña Sango y dejar de estar solo y lleno de dolor. Por eso, no se rendiría hasta haber logrado acabar con ellos.

A más de treinta kilómetros de ahí, una muchacha esperaba pacientemente poder comenzar su vida de nuevo, aún con su nueva compañía a cuestas. Después de todo, no sabía que las cosas cambiarían muy pronto, y que acabaría de una vez con su soledad.

* * *

Bien, por fin está con ustedes este chap, espero les guste. Las cosas se irán solucionando de a poco, y el próximo chap estará lleno de sorpresas... espero sus reviews!!

**Lah-chan:** Sé que fue un poco triste, pero como ves, las cosas no terminarán mal, te lo prometo. Gracias por el apoyo.

**JESZAS111:** Sé que me demoré un poco más en actualizar, pero es difícil. Gracias por el apoyo, ahora ya sabes lo que averiguó Snake, y verás como termina en un final feliz...

Y espero que cualquier sugerencia me la hagan saber, las estaré esperando!!! Jane!!!


	7. Volver A Verte

Bueno, aki está la actualización, lo hice lo más rápido que pude, espero que les guste y si no, ya saben, me patean xD

**IMPORTANTE: **Los personajes no me pretenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, ya lo saben.

* * *

_"...y lo único que quiero es..."_

**Volver A Verte**

La muchacha, sentada sola y con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, esperaba fuera de la consulta del doctor. Aunque ya hubieran pasado unos meses, sentía como si hace tan sólo unos días se hubiese despedido de Miroku. Una sombra de tristeza atravesó su mirada, recordando lo feliz que había sido mientras había estado con él y sabiendo que no podría volver a sentir lo mismo nunca más. _"Un corazón así de dañado jamás podrá volver a amar de esa forma…"_ pensó, mientras apoyaba inconscientemente su mano en su vientre. Cuando supo que ya nunca más estaría sola, por mucho que lo deseara, había pensado que eso no podría haber ocurrido en peor momento. Sin embargo, ahora se alegraba de tener algo tan suyo, algo que siempre estaría con ella pasara lo que pasara. Algo que siempre le recordaría a él…

-Señorita McGonagall, el médico la espera- le comunicó la secretaria, sonriéndole levemente.

Sango entró, recordando la primera vez que había entrado a esa habitación…

"_Flash Back_

_Se paseaba impaciente de un lado para otro fuera de la consulta, mirando cada 2 ó 3 minutos el Test. "Positivo. Si se coloca de color azul, el resultado es Positivo…" Azul. Era imposible. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? "Los Test no son 100 por ciento efectivos, por lo que debe consultar a su médico para mayor seguridad." La secretaria la llamó con un gesto, sonriéndole amablemente._

_-Señorita, cálmese- le animó la mujer, tomándole las manos-. No es tan terrible como usted cree. Luego de un tiempo, se hará a la idea y se sentirá muy feliz…_

_-Usted no lo entiende- Sango agachó la mirada, sin esperanza alguna-. Estoy completamente sola en este lugar, no tengo ni siquiera un amigo, nada… Vine hasta acá pensando que así se solucionaría todo, pero esto…_

_-Debe tener sus razones para haberlo hecho, pero podrá salir adelante, se lo aseguro- la mujer le apretó cariñosamente las manos-. Ahora, entre. El doctor la espera._

_Sango le dio las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza y entró. El médico era un hombre maduro, de unos 45 años de edad, ojos pardos, cabello oscuro y una mirada cálida, que entregaba confianza. Sango se sentó frente a él, nerviosa. Siempre había imaginado que esa visita la haría con su pareja, pero ahora estaba sola._

_-Bien, señorita Sango McGonagall- el hombre sonrió, bonachonamente-. Usted ya debe conocer mi nombre, Doctor Jérôme Montreal, a sus servicios. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?_

_Sango, sin atreverse a abrir la boca, le entregó un sobre sellado con el logo de un laboratorio clínico en una de sus esquinas y esperó. El Doctor observó el sobre un momento, rasgó uno de sus bordes y extrajo una hoja del interior, la observó detenidamente un momento y luego la volvió a guardar dentro del sobre, devolviéndoselo a Sango._

_-Por su rostro, creo que no es grata la noticia, por lo que no debo felicitarla- el Doctor se puso de pie y se acercó a Sango, arrodillándose a su lado-. Usted ya lo sabe: está embarazada. No sé qué circunstancias tan malas pueda experimentar en estos momentos como para que un hijo no sea bien recibido, pero debe saber que, sea cual sea su problema, todo tiene solución y siempre encontrará a alguien que la apoye en momentos difíciles como estos. Por favor, acepté mi ayuda: haré todo lo que pueda por usted._

_-Doctor, no sabe por lo que estoy pasando: en este lugar no tengo nada, ni trabajo, ni familia, ni amigos… nada- Sango cerró los ojos, evitando que sus lágrimas escaparan-. Huí de un problema sólo para enfrentarme con uno mayor. No me siento preparada para ser madre, y menos en estas condiciones, estoy completamente sola…_

_-Tesoro, por favor no digas eso- el Doctor le acarició levemente el rostro-. Tú no estás sola: desde hoy, alguien siempre estará contigo pase lo que pase, tu hijo. Además, seguramente no me reconoces, o tal vez ni siquiera te acuerdes de mí: conozco a tu padre desde la infancia, éramos muy amigos y aún mantenemos contacto. Tu padre me ayudó muchas veces en el pasado, yo estaré encantado de ayudarte para devolverle el favor._

_Sango no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era justo lo que necesitaba en ése momento, pero no podía aceptarlo, ni siquiera lo conocía. No obstante una corazonada le aseguraba que le decía la verdad y que podía confiar en él. Sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-No quiero aprovecharme de su generosidad, apenas nos conocemos y…- murmuró, secándose una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos._

_-Oh, no, por favor- el Doctor se levantó y abrió un cajón, sacó unas hojas y se las entregó-. Sé que estudiaste Derecho, y créeme que un Abogado es lo que más necesito en este momento. Pero no me des la respuesta de inmediato, piénsalo. Si puedes encontrar otro trabajo mejor, lo entenderé._

_-Muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto necesitaba esto- Sango se despidió del Doctor y salió de la oficina, fijó el siguiente control con la secretaria y también le dio las gracias a ella. Salió del edificio, aún un poco confundida pero con la certeza de que superaría esta etapa._

_Fin del Flash Back"_

-¡Sango, tanto tiempo!- El Doctor Jérôme la saludó alegremente, poniéndose de pie para recibirla- ¡La mejor Abogada del lugar!

-No es para tanto, Doctor Montreal, por favor- Sango se sonrojó levemente.

-Si tú lo dices…- El Doctor la invitó a tomar asiento, sentándose él también frente a ella- Dime ¿cómo te has sentido? Supongo que no has presentado ninguna complicación ¿verdad?

-No, estoy perfectamente- informó Sango, tranquila.

-Pero te ves un poco triste…- el Doctor la observó detenidamente, examinándola- ¿De nuevo te invaden la nostalgia y el pasado, pequeña?

-Sí, pero ahora más que antes- Sango miró el calendario y suspiró-. No lo entiendo, creo que estar sola en casa me afecta mucho…

-Sango, sabes que con 5 meses de embarazo debes comenzar a dejar tus tareas normales y comenzar a descansar más. Y, sinceramente, creo que tu nostalgia se debe al embarazo, a algunas mujeres suele pasarles.

-Si, supongo.

-¿Aún no te decides a decirle al afortunado que va a ser padre?- La pregunta del Doctor tomó por sorpresa a Sango.

-Yo no sé, realmente…- Sango sonrió amargamente, pensando en las posibilidades que había de que su hijo fuera de Christian- Creo que no debería involucrarlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y él, tal vez, haya encontrado a otra para ser feliz…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sango al pensar en esa posibilidad. _"Nunca más nos volveremos a ver…"_ le había dicho a Miroku, y no sabía si él había recomenzado otra relación. Si era así, y él ahora era feliz con otra mujer ella no iba a arrebatarle esa felicidad, prefería criar sola a su hijo que atar a Miroku a ella por esa razón. Además, quedaba la posibilidad de que ese pequeño fuera hijo de Christian, y no quería mentirle a Miroku asegurándole algo de lo que no estaba segura.

-Es tu decisión, pequeña, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, pase lo que pase- el Doctor le sonrió, respetando su decisión-. Dejamos la resonancia para el próximo mes, entonces. Creo que aún es un poco pronto para realizarla.

-Cómo usted diga, Doc- Sango se puso de pie, preparándose para irse.

-Espera...- el Doctor la detuvo un instante- Tesoro, creo que deberías buscar a alguien que te acompañara durante los últimos meses, en especial ahora que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Bien, no se preocupe- Sango se acercó a la puerta-, creo que ya sé a quien llamar- se despidió, agradeciendo todo el apoyo que había logrado encontrar en el Doctor Jérôme.

Se dirigió a casa para descansar un poco, su embarazo estaba consumiéndole demasiadas energías y necesitaba reponerlas. Tomó un taxi, puesto que no le tenían permitido conducir a ella. Estaba pensando en que ya era tiempo de llamar a su amiga y decirle que todo iba bien.

* * *

La sala estaba llena. Todos los presentes esperaban, expectantes e impacientes. El caso se había vuelto famoso en el país. "Mafia Inglesa En Jaque" o "Investigación Presenta Pruebas Contundentes Contra Mafia Inglesa" eran los titulares de los diarios durante los últimos días. La Investigación había demorado muy poco tiempo en comparación con otros casos similares, pero para Miroku seguía siendo una eternidad. Esperaba poder acabar pronto con ese caso para volver a su vida normal y buscar a Sango. Miró la hora, impaciente. ¿Cómo un Jurado iba a demorar tanto en tomar una decisión? Era más que obvio que la Mafia, Koharu, Christian y muchos otros eran culpables, no había más que decir. InuYasha le apretó el hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

-No te preocupes, pronto saldrán por esa puerta, con el veredicto listo y todo esto acabará- le murmuró, dándole ánimos.

-Lo sé, es sólo que no sé si pueda esperar más tiempo- Miroku se encogió de hombros, resignado ante la idea de seguir esperando.

La puerta del costado se abrió, y el Jurado ingresó a la Sala, lentamente. Tomaron sus respetivas posiciones en el estrado del Jurado y el Presidente de éste alzó los ojos hasta los del Juez.

-Bien, señores del Jurado, hagan entrega de su veredicto- pidió el Juez, con voz firme y autoritaria.

El Presidente del Jurado, un hombre de 55 años, canoso y de ojos claros, se levantó de su puesto, aclarándose la garganta.

-Este Jurado encuentra a los demandados…- el hombre hizo una pausa para poner más énfasis en sus palabras. Cuando sintió toda la atención de los presentes, prosiguió- Culpables de todos los cargos.

Miroku sonrió, por fin había acabado. La agitación comenzó a apoderarse de la Sala: voces de alegría proclamaban el triunfo, mientras otras alzaban amenazas o súplicas, tristes antes el resultado. El Juez se puso de pie, molesto con el alboroto.

-¡Silencio en la Sala!- Exigió, golpeando el martillo para hacerse escuchar- ¡Silencio! Dictaré la sentencia- la Sala volvió a estar ordenada, pendientes de cada palabra que pronunciara el Juez. Este último prosiguió:- Para los cómplices, secuaces y servidores fieles de los altos mandos de la Mafia, se les sentencia a 30 años de cárcel, sin derecho a ser liberados bajo ninguna circunstancia. Mientras que para Koharu Rousseau y Christian Dolohov, la Sentencia consta de Cadena Perpetua, sin posibilidad alguna de apelaciones ni de ningún tipo de liberación. Esta es la Sentencia, las partes acatan el fallo.

Los guardias apresaron a Koharu y sus compañeros, sacándolos de la Sala hasta las patrullas que los llevarían a sus nuevos hogares, la Prisión. InuYasha le tendió la mano a Miroku, feliz.

-Lo lograste, amigo mío- lo felicitó, estrechándole la mano.

-Oh, no InuYasha- Miroku lo abrazó-. Lo logramos: tú conseguiste todas las pruebas, yo sólo las utilicé de la manera más adecuada.

-Felicitaciones a los dos, ambos lo lograron- los apremió la Fiscal, quien había presentado el caso-. No cualquiera logra algo así.

Miroku e InuYasha le agradecieron su apoyo, se despidieron y abandonaron la Sala. 5 meses de duro trabajo y lucha por lograr lo que muchos creían imposible: desbaratar la Mafia Inglesa. Fuera del edificio, la prensa esperaba por testimonios, declaraciones, entrevistas y opiniones de los protagonistas de todo ese proceso. Miroku atravesó la muchedumbre, sin prestar atención a ninguno de los reporteros ni periodistas, seguido de cerca por InuYasha. Kikyou los esperaba en el automóvil, lista para arrancar en cuanto lo abordaran.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- Preguntó la muchacha, pasando la palanca de cambios.

-Excelente, los han condenado a prisión- le respondió InuYasha, sentándose a su lado.

-A Koharu y Christian les han dado Cadena Perpetua- agregó Miroku, ocupando el puesto de atrás.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó Kikyou, arrancando el vehículo.

La lucha por fin había terminado. Ahora, era tiempo de buscar a Sango, informarle que todo estaba en orden y traerla de vuelta a casa. Miroku sabía que InuYasha era el más indicado para eso, pero también estaba al tanto de que Sango se comunicaría con Kikyou cuando decidiera enfrentar su pasado, por lo que prefería esperar a que ella se pusiera en contacto con ellos antes de buscarla cuando talvez ella no estuviera lista. Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose tranquilo por pirmera vez en muchos meses, mientras se alejaba por completo del lugar, viajando por sus recuerdos...

_"Flash Back_

_Las gotas resbalaban suavemente por el cristal, difuminando el paisaje exterior y dejando senderos. Sango tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del exterior, mientras su suave reflejo se distorcionaba con cada gota. Sus amigos se divertían en el centro de la habitación, riéndose a carcajadas con los chistes y anécdotas del siempre pícaro Miroku. De vez en cuando, alguno de los muchachos miraba de reojo a Sango, deseando poder ayudarla, pero todos sabían que nada podían hacer por ella: la desilución amorosa que había sufrido no era algo que le pudieran sacar de la cabeza tan fácilmente._

_La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a un joven alto, delgado, de tes clara, ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros. Todos centraron sus miradas en él, y al reconocerlo, le hicieron gestos de indiferencia, sin entender cómo se atrevía a ir. Sango sólo posó su mirada unos segundos en él, suficientes para reconocerlo, y luego la devolvió al cristal. Miroku se puso de pie y se acercó al muchacho, desafiante._

_-No tienes derecho a estar aquí- le dijo, con odio-. Lárgate._

_-El asunto no es contigo, idiota- respondió el aludido, mirándolo con desprecio-. Quítate de mi camino._

_-No creo que ella tenga el más mínimo interes en tratar contigo- Miroku volvió a insistir-. Te lo diré sólo una vez más: lárgate._

_-Ya te lo dije, no eres nadie para imponerme nada. Déjame pasar._

_El muchacho se abrió paso hasta llegar donde estaba Sango. _

_-¿Qué quieres?- Sango se dirigió a él sin siquiera separar su mirada del cristal- ¿No escuchaste a Miroku? No quiero hablar contigo, vete._

_-Sango, por favor, dame una oportunidad- el muchacho tomó la cara de la chica, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él-. Déjame explicarte, todo es un mal entendido, yo no quería que… _

_-¡Cállate!- Sango le devolvió una mirada fría, llena de odio, capaz de helarle la sangre a cualquiera- ¿No querías qué? Eres un imbécil. ¡Te vi besándote con esa chica! Deja de jugar conmigo… _

_Sango derramó algunas lágrimas más, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a él. El muchacho la observó por un instante, analizando la situación. Tras unos segundos de silencio, el joven levantó por la barbilla la cabeza de la chica y la besó, ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes, incluso de Sango. Ella, al verse tomada por sorpresa, no supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente alejó al muchacho, empujándolo. _

_-¡Maldito!- Sango le pegaba con sus puños en el pecho, dolida- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y besarme de esa manera? No tienes vergüenza, ni derecho a hacer algo así… vete, no quiero saber nada de ti ¿Me oyes?... ¡NADA! _

_-No, no me voy a ninguna parte- el joven abrazó a Sango con fuerza, impidiendo que siguiera golpeándolo-. Tú eres mi novia y me quedaré contigo, te guste o no. _

_-¿Cómo dices?- Sango abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, incrédula- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que hago? Ya no somos nada, entiéndelo. _

_-No te separarás tan fácilmente de mí, tesoro- persistió el muchacho-, vienes conmigo o me quedo yo contigo, pero no me alejaré de ti. _

_Sango seguía forcejeando, mientras sus amigos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Miroku, harto de la situación, se acercó a la pareja que seguía forcejeando, y los separó, enfrentó al joven y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, con fuerza. _

_-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste a Sango?- Miroku lo miró con recelo- Te pidió que te fueras, y si yo fuera tú, me iría antes de tener más problemas- Miroku se volteó a ver a Sango-. ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeñita? _

_-Sí, no te preocupes…- Sango le dio una sonrisa- Muchas gracias, Miroku. _

_-No hay por qué, no iba a permitir que este idiota te siguiera haciendo daño. _

_El muchacho miraba con odio a Miroku, no se iría sin pelear. Se abalanzó sobre él, sin embargo Miroku reaccionó a tiempo y lo empujó contra la pared, se acercó a él, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó hasta fuera de la habitación. _

_-No quiero volver a verte cerca de Sango ¿entendido?- La voz de Miroku lo decía todo: si desobedecía tendría problemas. _

_-Sí, entendí…- el joven se marchó, temiendo otra represalia por parte de Miroku. _

_Miroku, por su parte, volvió al interior de la habitación y se acercó nuevamente a Sango. _

_-Si te vuelve a molestar, pequeñita, me avisas y yo me hago cargo de él- le dijo, mientras la reconfortaba con un abrazo. _

_-Está bien, Miroku. Gracias- murmuró ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Miroku. _

_InuYasha y Kikyou sonrieron, mientras ellos se acercaban para proseguir con la diversión. Siempre Miroku sobreprotegía a Sango, en especial de sus novios o ex novios molestos o celosos. Sin duda eran una bonita pareja, aunque aún no admitieran que se gustaban entre sí. Pero algún día terminarían juntos, eso era más que seguro. _

_Fin del Flash Back." _

_"Hay, mi pequeña Sango... lo único que deseo es volver a verte..."_

-¡Miroku!

La voz de su amiga lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Otro recuerdo más que se apoderaba de él mientras los demás seguían viviendo el presente y planeando el futuro. Levantó la vista y sonrió, mostrándole a Kikyou que ya estaba de vuelta.

-Detesto cuando hace eso- murmuró InuYasha, entregándole un sándwich-. Siempre te pierdes en tus pensamientos, como si nada más existiera.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo- Miroku recibió el sándwich-. Los recuerdos me invaden mientras ustedes hablan de cosas de ustedes…

-Lo entendemos, Miroku- Kikyou le sonrió, comprensiva-. Pero debes entender que también tú estás en el presente, no en el pasado. A Sango no le gustaría que vivieras de recuerdos.

Miroku asintió con la cabeza, dándole un mordisco al sándwich. Ya era hora de enfrentar el presente y esperar el futuro.

* * *

Los rayos de sol de la mañana atravesaban las delgadas cortinas blancas, iluminando el interior de la sala de estar; las ventanas, levemente abiertas, dejaban entrar una suave brisa que mantenía el lugar fresco y agradable. Sango descansaba en el sofá, mirando el teléfono, pensando cómo llamar a su amiga. No sabía qué decirle. "Hola, Kikyou ¿cuánto tiempo, no? Oye, sabes, ya me establecí bien y te quería invitar a que conocieras mi nuevo hogar…" ¡No podía! Quizá Kikyou estuviera en alguna importante etapa de su vida. Sango ni se imaginaba por lo que habían tenido que pasar sus amigos, puesto que no había querido tener noticias de su país. Tampoco sabía que Christian y Koharu estaban presos. No sabía nada. Suspiró, tomando una decisión. Agarró el auricular y tecleó el número de su amiga. Espero unos segundos, hasta que le contestaron. 

_-¿Aló?-_ La voz de su amiga sonaba extrañada, seguramente era por lo desconocido del número.

-Kikyou, habla Sango- respondió su amiga, con alegría.

_-¡Sango!-_ Exclamó Kikyou, evidentemente muy feliz _-¡Por fin! No sabes cuánto había esperado éste momento._

-Pues la paciencia trae su recompensa. ¿Cómo has estado?

_-¿Bromeas?-_ Kikyou pareció levemente sorprendida _-¿Qué no has visto las noticias? Lo comenta todo el mundo._

-No he tenido ninguna noticia de esos lados… lo siento- se disculpó Sango, un poco apenada.

_-Bueno, no te preocupes, así tengo más cosas que contarte cuando nos volvamos a ver…-_ Kikyou se detuvo y suspiró_- ¿Nos volveremos a ver, cierto?_

_-_Claro- Sango sonrió, su amiga no estaba ocupada-. Para eso te llamaba… quiero que vengas a visitarme.

_-¡Por supuesto que iré!-_ Kikyou se movió, buscando papel y lápiz_- Dime ¿dónde estás?_

-Bien, anota- Sango le dio su dirección-. Te estaré esperando, entonces.

_-Pero, espera. Dame tu número de teléfono, también… para avisarte cuando partiré. _

_-_Como quieras- Sango le dio su número-. ¿Algo más?

_-Con esto será suficiente-_ Kikyou suspiró levemente_-. ¿Debo ir sola?_

-¿Con quién quieres venir?

_-Pues, Miroku tiene muchos deseos de verte…-_ Murmuró Kikyou, como una niña que intenta pedir un dulce aún sabiendo que no se lo darán_- Ha esperado bastante, creo que se lo merece._

-Kikyou, yo no creo que no se lo merezca, es sólo que no estoy preparada para verlo… menos en esta situación.

_­¿Qué situación? _

-Cuando vengas, te contaré con todos los detalles- Sango sonrió-. ¿De acuerdo?

_-Como tú digas… _

-Bien, debo irme… nos estaremos viendo, adiós Kikyou.

_-Adiós, Sango, cuídate. _

-Tú igual.

La comunicación se cortó. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría contarle a alguien que la entendiera todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Por fin ahora podría pedir ayuda y hacer frente a todos los problemas que la invadían.

* * *

_"Dos semanas después…"_

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de gente, como siempre. Miroku e InuYasha miraban la pantalla de vuelos, tratando de adivinar cuál de ellos abordaría Kikyou. Miroku se pasó la mano por la barbilla, leyendo detalladamente la información_ "Vuelo 568 – Air France – 05/Feb/2008 – 12:15 hrs. – Destino Paris, Francia – Puerta 3"_ Algo tenía ese vuelo de especial.

-Hey, Kikyou- Miroku la llamó, por sobre el bullicio-. ¿Partes a Francia?

Kikyou lo miró, sorprendida ante la sagacidad y astucia de su amigo.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- Preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

-Instinto masculino- Bromeó Miroku, sonriendo.

-Pues, felicitaciones- Kikyou asintió con un gesto-: parto para Francia.

-¿Y a qué vas?- Preguntó InuYasha, aún un poco molesto por no poder acompañarla.

-Asuntos personales, Inu… ya te lo expliqué.

Miroku se acercó a Kikyou y la abrazó cariñosamente. Algo le decía que su amiga estaba a punto de emprender el viaje que definiría el curso de su vida.

-Te deseo mucha suerte- murmuró Miroku-. Y mándale mis saludos a Sango.

Kikyou sólo le devolvió el abrazo en respuesta, sin afirmar o negar las suposiciones de Miroku. A continuación, InuYasha también la abrazó.

-Cuídate mucho. Y recuerda que te estaré esperando- le dijo InuYasha, antes de separarse de ella y besarla cariñosamente.

Kikyou correspondió el beso, había anhelado tanto ése momento que parecía un sueño. Aunque eran más que amigos, aún no se habían declarado sus sentimientos, por lo que la iniciativa de InuYasha fue el primer paso para volver a empezar.

-Volveré pronto, se los prometo- dijo Kikyou, antes de desaparecer por la puerta 3, rumbo a Francia, a encontrarse con su amiga.

* * *

El departamento completo mostraba el inconfundible orden de una muchacha sola. Nada de ropa tirada en el suelo, ni de platos sucios, ni de basura en el suelo. Simplemente impecable. Sango miraba la hora, impaciente y nerviosa. ¿Y si Kikyou decidía llevar a Miroku? No tenía las agallas suficientes como para enfrentarlo. Suspiró, consciente de que su amiga jamás le jugaría una mala pasada como esa. "Como tú digas…" había murmurado su amiga, antes de despedirse. Se tranquilizó, asegurándose a sí misma que Kikyou llegaría sola. Miró la hora, para ver cuánto faltaba: eran las 13:30 hrs. de seguro Kikyou ya estaría en el aeropuerto. Levantó el auricular del teléfono. Marcó un número celular y esperó unos segundos. 

_-¿Aló?-_ Contestó la voz de un muchacho del otro lado de la línea.

-Vin, habla Sango- respondió la muchacha-. ¿Puedes ver si ya llegó el vuelo 568 de la Air France, por favor?

_-A la orden-_ tras un momento breve de silencio, el muchacho contestó_-. Sí, acaba de llegar. Los pasajeros llegarán por la puerta 5…_

-Excelente, Vin- Sango lo felicitó-. Ahora, busca a Kikyou… ya tienes su fotografía, lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrarla y ponerla en contacto conmigo.

_-Como usted mande, señorita. _

-Muchas gracias.

La comunicación se cortó. Sango se sintió tranquila, después de todo, aunque no hubiese podido ir a recibir a Kikyou, ya que el doctor no se lo había permitido, de seguro Vin se encargaría de comunicarlas. Vin era el diminutivo de Vincent, el nombre del joven que la ayudaba con las cosas de la casa por el momento. Era un sobrino del doctor Jérôme, y había significado mucha ayuda para Sango en esos días. La muchacha se recostó levemente en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en un cojín, mientras esperaba el timbre del teléfono. A los pocos minutos, éste sonó, sobresaltando un poco a la muchacha.

-¿Aló?- Contestó Sango, a la espera de la voz de su amiga.

_-¡Sango, eres tú!-_ Kikyou se escuchaba más emocionada que de costumbre_- Por fin. Pensé que algo te había sucedido. ¿Por qué no viniste tú a recibirme?_

-No pude, lo siento- se disculpó Sango-. Pero Vincent es un buen muchacho, él te traerá hasta el departamento.

_-Bien, entonces nos vemos. _

-Sí, nos vemos. Adiós.

De nuevo se cortó la comunicación. Tras tantos meses de larga espera, por fin vería una cara familiar en ese país. Sólo tuvo que eserar unos 5 minutos, tras los cuales el timbre le indicó que ya habían llegado. Se apresuró a abrir, ansiosa por ver de nuevo a su amiga. En el instante en el que la puerta se abrió por completo, Sang se vio rodeada por los brazos de una cariñosa Kikyou, mientras Vin entraba y dejaba a un lado las cosas de la muchacha. Siguiendo su habitual ritual, Kikyou se separó de su amiga y la observó, notando de inmdiato algo extraño: seguía siendo Sango: castaña y con los ojos expresivos, pero esos ojos ahora mostraban algo distinto, una especie de seguridad reconfortante . Además, el abdomen de su amiga había crecido considrablemente esos meses. Su mente tardó en procesar lo que sus ojos veían.

-Kikyou, es a esto a lo que me refería cuando te dije no podía ver a Miroku en esta situación- Sango suspiró, imaginando todas las cosas que debían pasar por la cabeza de su amiga-. Yo estoy embarazada.

-¿Eso quier decir que has comenzado una nueva vida?- Preguntó su amiga con miedo.

-En parte sí, pero no como tú piensas- Sango sonrió cariñosamente, tratando de tranquilizarla-. Te ayudaré a dejar tus cosas en el dormitorio y te lo contaré todo.

Kikyou asintió, sabiendo que su amiga no sería capaz de algo así. Tomó sus maletas y, junto a Vin y a Sango, las llevó hasta la habitación en donde dormiría. Luego de eso, Vin se fue, dejándolas solas. Kikyou tomó asiento en el sofá, esperando a su amiga, que llegó al rato con unos bocadillos y algo para beber y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasó, Sango?- Preguntó, impaciente por saber la verdad.

-Cuando llegué aquí, no tenía ni idea que estaba embarazada. A la semana después, comenzaron los mareos, las náuseas, los desmayos... y el atraso. Compré un Test de Embarazo en la farmacia y me lo hice, aunque no quise creer el resultado hasta que el doctor me dijo que era verdad. Por suerte, él mismo me ayudó aquí, ya que no podía encontrar trabajo. Y así he estado aquí, trabajando para el doctor Jérôme Montreal, hasta lo que he podido.

-¿Y cuánto tienes de embarazo?- Preguntó Kikyou, ya más tranquila.

-5 meses y medio.

-¿Y sabes quién es el padre?- Pregunt´p Kikyou, sospechando las dudas de su amiga.

-Bueno, por mis cálculos yo creo que es Miroku...- Sango suspiró, temerosa- Pero no sé si me equivoque...

-Tranquila, Sango- La recornfortó Kikyou-. No importa quien sea el padre, lo importante es que no estarás sola. Te apoyaremos en todo lo que sea necesario.

-Pero no puedo pedirle ayuda a Miroku si no es su hijo- murmuró Sango-. No es su responsabilidad.

-A él no le importará. Sango, Miroku lo único que desea es volver a verte, y no creo que le importe mucho si tienes un hijo...

El silencio se apoderó del lugar luego de la afirmación de Kikyou. Sango quería creer que era verdad, pero temía que Miroku la rechazara al enterarse de su embarazo. Ya no le quedaban dudas que Miroku estaba solo y la seguía esperando, pero un hijo era una carga, le gustara o no a ella. Sonrió levemente al reconocer que había esperado tanto ése momento para saber de una vez por todas si Miroku la seguiría esperando, y no aprovecharlo ahora. Suspiró, decidiéndose de una vez.

-Está bien, esperaré un tiempo para sentirme más segura y luego le diré a Miroku toda la verdad- murmuró.

-Bien, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo ¿verdad?- Preguntó Kikyou, abrazándola por los hombros.

-Sí, lo sé- Sango sonrió, tranquila al tener a su amiga consigo-. Ahora, cuéntame qué tanto ha pasado allá de lo que debería haberme enterado.

Kikyou sonrió, visiblemente emocionada. Comenzó a relatar los hechos de cómo InuYasha había conseguido la información sobre la Mafia, de cómo llevaron el caso, las amenazas, la prensa, todo. Sango no podía creer que todo eso hubiese sucedido por su culpa. Todo porque pensaban que detrás de su separación de Miroku había algo más. Kikyou concluyó, contándole el impresionante juicio que llevó Miroku y la sentencia que otorgó el juez.

-Así que ya no hay nadie a quien le puedas temer- dijo Kikyou, contenta-. Puedes volver a Inglaterra sin ningún miedo, podrás estar tranquila.

-Bien, eso espero... Pero no todavía, en algunos meses más, cuando haya tenido a mi hijo y pueda viajar tranquila...

-Como tú digas.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Había sido una larga espera, pero había valido la pena. Afuera, la noche comenzaba a caer, y las luces de la ciudad iban apareciendo conforme el sol se ocultaba. Se prepararon algo de cenar y luego se fueron a dormir, estaban cansadas: Kikyou por el viaje, y Sango por el embarazo. Esta última entró en su habitación y sonrió al ver la fotografía de Miroku en su mesita de noche, presintiendo que pronto se verían.

-Sí, Miroku... yo también quiero volver a verte- murmuró Sango, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio hasta el país de los sueños. Ya nada impediría que disfrutara el resto de su vida con él y fueran felices, como siempre habían esperado.

* * *

_"3 meses más tarde..."_

Kikyou preparaba el desayuno mientras Sango aún dormía. Todavía le parecía extraño pensar que su amiga iba a tener un hijo y verla con su vientre de embarazada (bastante grande si pensamos que tiene 8 meses), y sin embargo le alegraba la idea de un niño al que mimar. Mientras se imaginaba a Miroku con un bebé en brazos, el timbre de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla del aparato y frunció el ceño. ¿Miroku? Contestó la llamada, esperando que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Aló?

_-¿Aló, Kikyou?-_ Miroku se escuchaba como si estuviera en un lugar abarrotado de personas.

-Sí Miroku, dime- contestó la muchacha, aún extrañada.

_-Oye ¿sabes qué? Me tomé unas vacaciones y decidí salir de casa-_ anunció Miroku, muy alegre.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?- Preguntó Kikyou, rezando porque no le dijera lo que ella tanto temía.

_-Pues, de hecho, ya estoy en ese lugar- _Respondió Miroku_-. Kikyou, estoy en el aeropuerto de Paris._

Kikyou no supo como reaccionar.

* * *

Bien, aquí les dejo este chap para que lo disfruten, espero que les guste y ya saben, cualquier reclamo, duda, sugerencia u otros me los hacen saber con sus Reviews!!!

**Agradecimientos:**

**DaneChan 1572:** Bueno, pos ya sabes que es lo q tiene Sango xD. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y créeme, no te decepcionaré con los próximos! Espero que te guste este chap!

**JESZAS111:** No te preocupes por la tardanza, lo importante es que llegas (más vale tarde que nunca xD). Te agradezco muchos los ánimos y los buenos deseos y espero que tengas suerte con tu inspiración, por el bien de todos.

**Lah-chan:** Bueno, aki te dejo la tan ansiada actualización, espero que te guste y ves como si quedaron presos n.n Un final feliz xD

**Dj-chiyako:** gracias por el review, y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado uno antes, lo bueno es q si lo hiciste ahora xD gracias por todo el apoyo, espero q este chap también te guste!

Y a todos los demás que leen, gracias por darse el tiempo!!! nos leemos luego!


	8. Vivir El Presente

* * *

_"3 meses más tarde..."_

Kikyou preparaba el desayuno mientras Sango aún dormía. Todavía le parecía extraño pensar que su amiga iba a tener un hijo y verla con su vientre de embarazada (bastante grande si pensamos que tiene 8 meses), y sin embargo le alegraba la idea de un niño al que mimar. Mientras se imaginaba a Miroku con un bebé en brazos, el timbre de su teléfono móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró la pantalla del aparato y frunció el ceño. ¿Miroku? Contestó la llamada, esperando que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Aló?

_-¿Aló, Kikyou?-_ Miroku se escuchaba como si estuviera en un lugar abarrotado de personas.

-Sí Miroku, dime- contestó la muchacha, aún extrañada.

_-Oye ¿sabes qué? Me tomé unas vacaciones y decidí salir de casa-_ anunció Miroku, muy alegre.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?- Preguntó Kikyou, rezando porque no le dijera lo que ella tanto temía.

_-Pues, de hecho, ya estoy en ese lugar- _Respondió Miroku_-. Kikyou, estoy en el aeropuerto de Paris._

Kikyou no supo como reaccionar.

* * *

_"... recordar el pasado, mirar hacia el futuro..."_

**Vivir El Presente**

-Pe-pero Miroku- Murmuró Kikyou, sin saber qué hacer-, debes estar bromeando, no viniste a Francia... ¿verdad?

_-¡Claro que sí!-_ Miroku se notaba alegre_- No bromearía con algo así. ¿Acaso hay algún problema?_

-Sí... digo, no...- Kikyou comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

_-¿Para que me dijeras que no? Kikyou, te conozco...- _Miroku suspiró levemente

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Kikyou, molesta por la actitud de su amigo. _

_-Porque, si no lo hacía, jamás iba a quedarme tranquilo-_ Miroku suspiró nuevamente_-. Ya nada puedes hacer, Kikyou: ya estoy aquí._

-Bien...- Kikyou cerró los ojos, pensando en cómo alejar a Miroku de Sango- ¿Y dónde piensas quedarte?

_-Esperaba que tú me ayudaras con eso...-_ Miroku se escuchó esperanzado_- ¿Dónde te estás quedando tú?_

-Eh...- Kikyou pasó saliva _"¿Qué le digo?"..._ Mientras pensaba en qué mentira decirle a su amigo, la imagen de Sango en la puerta de la cocina hizo que se le derrumbara el mundo.

_-Kikyou... ¿aún estás ahí?-_ Preguntó Miroku, esperando la respuesta.

-Ah... sí, Miroku...- Kikyou observó a Sango, quien parecía haber escuchado bastante como para entender lo que pasaba.- Espérame 5 minutos, te llamo en seguida, se acaba de presentar un inconveniente y... necesito solucionarlo.

_-Como tú ordenes... esperaré tu llamada._

La comunicación se cortó. Kikyou observó a su amiga, quien aún no reaccionaba ante esa llamada.

-¿Él... está aquí?- Preguntó Sango, rogando escuchar un "no" por respuesta.

-Sí- murmuró Kikyou, acercándose a su amiga-. Dijo que había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y venir...

-Esto no puede estar pasando...- Sango ocultó su rostro tras sus manos, confundida- ... él no...- un pequeño quejido se escapó de los labios de Sango, alertando a su amiga.

-Sango...- Kikyou se acercó a ella, preocupada- ¿Te sientes bien?

-No...- Sango levantó la mirada, adolorida- Kikyou, creo que llegó la hora.

Kikyou sabía perfectamente el significado de esa frase. Llegó la hora. El momento de dar a luz. Acompañó a su amiga y la recostó en el sofá, luego tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó tan sólo unos segundos.

_-¿Aló? _

-Aló, Doctor Jérôme, habla Kikyou…

_-Oh, sí pequeña ¿dime qué sucede? _

-Pues, llegó el momento: Sango ha comenzado a tener contracciones- informó Kikyou rápidamente.

_-¿Cuántas ha tenido? _

-Sólo una hasta ahora- murmuró Kikyou, mirando de reojo a Sango, quien asintió con la cabeza.

_-Bien, enviaré a Vin para que las lleve al hospital y ahí las esperaré yo-_ dijo el doctor, cortando la comunicación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kikyou y Sango ya estaban camino al hospital en el automóvil de Vincent. Sango respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando mantener la calma para no apresurar el parto. Pese a que ya se le había roto la bolsa (principal signo de que estaba a punto de dar a luz), Sango parecía no preocuparse por eso. Mientras iban camino al Hospital, decidió que ya no podía seguir ocultándole a Miroku lo que estaba pasando.

-kIkyou, tomé una decisión- murmuró Sango, entre suspiros y quejidos.

-Sango, no creo que sea momento de tomar decisiones…- la regañó Kikyou.

-Esto es importante- Sango miró a los ojos a Kikyou, transmitiéndole la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Está bien, dime- aceptó Kikyou, comprendiendo lo importante que era eso para su amiga.

Sango sonrió, agradecida de tener a Kikyou en esos momentos con ella.

* * *

Miroku esperaba, sentado en la cafetería del aeropuerto. Sabía con anticipación que Kikyou reaccionaría mal ante su llegada a la ciudad, pero también sabía que era la única forma que tenía de salir de sus dudas. Después de todo, tras tres meses de ausencia, con unos pocos llamados para dar señales de vida, era obvio que ése no había sido un simple viaje de relajo. Sin embargo, ahora no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Tal como Kikyou le había pedido, esperó pacientemente su llamada. Tras unos 15 minutos, durante los cuales Miroku pensó que su amiga se había molestado tanto con él que lo dejaría esperando solo en el aeropuerto, su teléfono sonó: era su amiga, quien le habló apresuradamente. _"Espérame en la Cafetería del aeropuerto, te iré a buscar"_ le había dicho su amiga, y sin esperar respuesta, cortó la comunicación. A Miroku le pareció extraño escuchar a Kikyou un poco agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Como lo único que podía hacer era esperar, se dirigió a la cafetería y esperó. Y ahí se encontraba cuando Kikyou llegó a su lado y lo saludó. Al contrario de lo que se había imaginado Miroku, Kikyou vestía una tenida deportiva, parecía un poco cansada y desarreglada. Se saludaron alegremente, abrazándose con ternura. 

-Y bien, Kikyou…- dijo Miroku, después de separarse de su amiga.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Acompáñame, en el camino te cuento- respondió Kikyou, conduciéndolo hasta el automóvil, en dónde Vincent esperaba.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Miroku parecía impresionado- ¿Tienes chofer?

-No, él es Vincent, un amigo que nos llevará hasta el Hospital- Kikyou subió al vehículo y le hizo un gesto a Miroku para que la acompañara.

-¿Hospital?- Miroku se quedó parado fuera del auto, sin comprender- ¿Por qué vamos al Hospital?

-Miroku, sube al auto y te lo explicaré todo en el camino- Kikyou tironeó del brazo a Miroku, haciéndolo subir, y cerró la puerta. Vincent arrancó el vehículo y se pusieron en marcha.

-Ahora, explícame ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó Miroku, confundido.

-Te lo contaré todo, pero prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final- Kikyou le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Luego, podrás hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras.

-Lo prometo- dijo Miroku, confiando en su amiga.

-Bien, hace tres meses- comenzó a relatar Kikyou-, cuando llegué a Francia, como tú bien supusiste, me encontré con Sango. Lo primero que noté me hizo entender el porqué no había llamado antes: estaba embarazada. Tenía 5 meses cuando yo llegué. Me dijo que tenía mucho miedo de volver, porque no estaba segura de quién era el padre del bebé y no quería que tú te hicieras cargo del niño si no era tuyo. También me dijo que tenía miedo que tú hubieses encontrado a otra persona, y que si lo habías hecho y ella te decía que estaba esperando un hijo, tú te sintieras comprometido a responder por el niño. Además, aún no reunía el valor como para verte y no sentir tristeza y rabia por todo lo que había pasado. Decidió llamarme, porque el doctor le había dicho que alguien debía acompañarla y cuidar de ella durante los últimos meses. Por eso he estado aquí todo este tiempo, apoyándola y cuidándola. Hoy, cuando me llamaste, estaba preparando el desayuno… ella entró en la cocina y escuchó parte de la conversación. No tenía el valor de verte aún. No sé por qué razón, pero luego de que le dije que, efectivamente, eras tú, se sintió mal y me dijo que ya había llegado la hora de dar a luz. Llamé a su doctor, él envió a Vincent a casa por nosotras para que nos llevara al hospital. En el camino, Sango me pidió que te viniera a buscar y te llevara al hospital, porque ya era hora de volver a verte. Del reencuentro.

Miroku había escuchado la historia, anonadado e incrédulo, como si todo eso fuera un sueño. Observó a Kikyou unos segundos, esperando que ella le dijera que todo era un broma. Pero nada, Kikyou le devolvía una mirada seria, a la espera de su respuesta.

-¿No estás bromeando, verdad?- Preguntó Miroku, aún sin aceptarlo.

-No, Miroku- Kikyou suspiró levemente-. Sango está en estos momentos en el Hospital dando a luz.

Miroku se quedó en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino. Una vez dentro, se dejó guiar por Kikyou hasta Maternidad, en donde le preguntaron a un enfermero por Sango. El muchacho les informó que aún no terminaba el trabajo de parto, pero que todo iba a la perfección. Se sentaron a esperar, mientras veían pasar a enfermeros y doctores.

-Aún me cuesta creerlo…- murmuró Miroku, más para sí mismo-… seré padre…

Kikyou sonrió al escucharlo, segura de que todo saldría bien

* * *

Ya se sentía más tranquila. El parto había resultado menos complicado de lo que ella había imaginado. Ahora, recostada en la cama de su cuarto en el Hospital, sabía que sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: reencontrarse con Miroku. Con decisión, apretó el botón para llamar a la enfermera y esperó a que ella llegara. Pero quien entró por la puerta no fue la enfermera, tampoco el doctor. Quien entró por la puerta era Miroku, que llevaba un bebé en los brazos, dulcemente. Sango lo observó, asombrada, mientras él se acercaba hasta ella. 

-Hola, pequeñita- la saludó alegremente Miroku, sonriéndole.

-Mi-Miroku…- murmuró Sango, sin comprender del todo por qué Miroku traía al bebé-… yo no comprendo…

-Lo sé- Miroku, siempre sonriendo, se sentó junto a ella-. Te explicaré: el doctor Jérôme me dijo que si quería, podía ver al bebé… y también a ti. Así que cuando apretaste ése botón, supe que habías despertado y decidí entrar.

-Pero Miroku, yo no sé quién…- murmuró Sango, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Yo sí- Miroku le entregó el bebé a Sango y le secó una lágrima con su dedo pulgar-. Ése pequeño será hijo de los dos, no importa qué digan los exámenes de ADN (o DNA, como quieran), de sangre o lo que sea. De hecho, prefiero dejar las cosas como están y no hacer ninguna prueba. Quiero comenzar a vivir el presente, sin olvidarme del pasado, pero siempre mirando hacia el futuro. Quiero ser capaz de protegerlos, a ti y al bebé, de cualquier peligro. Quiero llegar a casa y saber que alguien espera por mí, despertar en la mañana y no estar solo, compartir todo lo que tengo contigo.

Sango miraba a Miroku fijamente a los ojos, emocionada con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Miroku miraba a Sango a los ojos, entregándole todo su ser en ese simple gesto, diciéndole la verdad con todo el corazón. Por fin se volvían a ver. Miroku besó suavemente la frente de Sango y agregó:

-Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, pero sólo si tú estás de acuerdo.

Sango asintió con la cabeza, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo feliz que estaba. El bebé se movió entre sus brazos, parpadeando un par de veces y mirándolos en silencio, como si entendiera lo que había pasado, enseñándoles sus ojos azules y profundos.

-Sinceramente, creo que este pequeño es hijo tuyo- aseguró Sango, sonriendo, después de un rato.

-¿Sí?- Miroku arqueó una ceja- ¿Por qué?

-Porque tiene los ojos tan hermosos como tú- Sango besó suavemente la frente de su hijo, mientras Miroku sonreía feliz.

-¿Has pensado cómo vas a llamarlo?- Preguntó Miroku.

-No- respondió Sango-. Ésa será tu responsabilidad: yo lo cuidé durante todo el embarazo, te toca a ti hacer algo.

-Bien, como tú quieras- Miroku cerró los ojos, pensando. Escoger el nombre de un hijo no era tarea fácil, ya que era algo que lo acompañaría durante toda la vida. Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo detenidamente, sonrió al tomar la decisión-. Creo que lo llamaremos Damien Benjamín.

-Damien Benjamín…- repitió Sango, observando a su bebé, el que sonrió al escuchar el nombre- Sí, me gusta… y creo que a él también.

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo. Había sido un largo y difícil camino, con muchos obstáculos, pero al final habían logrado superarlos y reencontrarse. Era un nuevo comienzo, y esta vez nada impediría que lograran ser felices.

Fuera de la habitación, Kikyou los observaba, feliz por sus amigos. Habían pasado momentos muy difíciles, ante los cuales cualquiera se hubiese rendido sin siquiera intentarlo una segunda vez. Sin embargo, sus amigos habían luchado una y otra vez, tropezando y cayendo en más de una ocasión, pero siempre parándose e intentándolo de nuevo. Se lo merecían.

* * *

_"…meses después…" _

Una brisa suave entraba por la ventana semi-abierta que daba al balcón, meciendo suavemente las cortinas y acariciando con delicadeza la piel de la muchacha que dormía plácidamente en la cama. Había un montón de ropa tirado en el suelo, y en la mesita de noche, un lote de cartas abiertas y un reloj que marcaba la hora: 10:23 a.m. Un muchacho de piel morena, cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, vestido sólo con la parte inferior de un pijama azul, entró lenta y cuidadosamente a la habitación, con una bandeja en las manos. Sonrió al cerciorarse que su pareja aún dormía. Dejó la bandeja en una de las mesitas de noche (había una a cada lado de la cama) y se metió en la cama, abrazó tiernamente a su compañera, mientras le besaba el cuello, despertándola.

-….mmm… Miroku…- la muchacha se volteó, mirando detenidamente al chico que había interrumpido su sueño- ¿Qué haces despierto?

-La costumbre, Sanguito…- Miroku sonrió, abrazándola nuevamente- Sabes que siempre me levantaba temprano… hoy, me desperté como a las nueve, pero no quise molestarte y decidí darte una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?- Sango miró a Miroku con curiosidad- ¿Qué sorpresa?

-Te preparé el desayuno- Miroku se acomodó y acercó la bandeja.

-Pero no tenías porqué hacerlo…- Sango observó un instante su "sorpresa" y sonrió- Muchisísisisisisimas gracias. ¡Te amo!

La muchacha tomó la bandeja, la dejó a un lado y se lanzó sobre Miroku, quedando sobre él. Se miraron detenidamente unos segundos y luego sonrieron, llenos de alegría.

-No sabes cuánto había soñado con este momento- murmuró Sango, dibujando círculos en el pecho de Miroku con su dedo índice, infantilmente-. Y aún ahora, que estamos casados, me cuesta creer que es verdad.

-Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo- Miroku pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Sango, embelesado-. Por lo mismo, cada día cuando despierto por la mañana, recuerdo que te prometí vivir el presente, recordando lo duro que fue nuestro pasado, pero que todavía tenemos un futuro por delante.

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes, perdiéndose en la infinidad de sus ojos, sintiendo que todo iba a salir bien. Lentamente se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse, primero tierna y luego apasionadamente, encontrándose de nuevo.

_"Flash Back _

_El altar esperaba pacientemente, mientras los invitados conversaban alegres, comentando la unión. Cada cinco minutos, alguien llamaba al novio para comentarle cualquier cosa sin importancia: que el detalle de la decoración estaba precioso, que él se veía hermoso, que la ceremonia se notaba muy sencilla… Miroku asentía a todos los comentarios, mientras su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme transcurrían los minutos y la novia no llegaba. Se acercó al Doctor Jérôme, quien sostenía a su hijo Damien, para verificar que su pequeño se encontraba bien. _

_-Miroku, relájate- le dijo el doctor, mientras Miroku jugaba con Damien-. Ya verás que Sango llegará pronto y que ni siquiera te darás cuenta cuando ya hayan dicho "Acepto". _

_-Lo sé, pero es que está demorando demasiado…- murmuró Miroku, a quien el nerviosismo parecía salírsele por los poros. _

_-Tranquilízate- el doctor le guiñó un ojo-, las esperas más largas traen mejores recompensas. _

_Miroku asintió con un gesto, se despidió y fue a buscar a su amigo InuYasha. _

_-¿Aún no te han llamado?- Preguntó, impaciente. _

_-No, Miroku- InuYasha lo observó de reojo y agregó:-. Pero no te preocupes, de seguro Sango está tan nerviosa como tú y por eso tardan tanto. _

_-¿Tú crees?- Miroku se escuchó esperanzado. _

_-¡Por favor, Miroku!- InuYasha lo miró un poco molesto- ¿No me dirás que creías que se iban a escapar? _

_Miroku negó con la cabeza, admitiendo que realmente se estaba comportando como un niño en espera de su regalo de cumpleaños. Unos minutos más tarde, el teléfono de InuYasha sonó y Kikyou le informó que ya iban llegando. Miroku se apresuró a llegar al altar y esperó. Cuando Sango apareció en el umbral, con su vestido de novia blanco y radiante, la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse. La muchacha caminó lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Miroku, en ese momento ambos se miraron de reojo y ya no sintieron más nervios ni miedos. Luego de la ceremonia y el conocido pero especial "Puede besar a la novia", Miroku y Sango se besaron tiernamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Al rato después, Sango lanzó el ramo (que cayó en manos de Kikyou) y Miroku, la liga (N.A.: De esta tradición yo me enteré hace poco, y por si ustedes no la conocen, consiste en lo mismo que las flores, pero para los hombres. El novio le quita con sus dientes la liga a la novia y luego la lanza al público masculino; el afortunado será el siguiente en casarse), todos los presentes fueron invitados a disfrutar de la celebración. _

_Pasadas ya unas horas, Kikyou, visiblemente emocionada, se acercó a los recién casados y les mostró un hermoso anillo de compromiso. La seguía InuYasha. _

_-¡InuYAsha me ha pedido matrimonio!- Exclamó, a más no poder de alegría. _

_-¿De verdad?- Sango abrazó a su amiga, feliz- ¡Te felicito! _

_-Muchas gracias- Kikyou sonrió. _

_-Bueno, ya era hora- dijo Miroku, palmoteándole la espalda a InuYasha. _

_-Sí, creo que me fue difícil encontrar el momento adecuado, pero al final lo hice…- murmuró InuYasha, abrazando a Kikyou por la cintura. _

_-Les deseamos lo mejor- agregó Sango, guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos. _

_A continuación hicieron un brindis por los recién casados y por los futuros esposos y continuaron la celebración. Al poco rato, Sango y Miroku se despidieron de los presentes, dejaron a su hijo con el Doctor Jérôme y partieron a su Luna de Miel. De ahora en adelante serían más que felices. _

_Fin del Flash Back" _

-¿Sabes qué, Sango?- Murmuró Miroku, mientras acariciaba tiernamente el hombro desnudo de la muchacha.

-¿Qué?- Sango se volteó para quedar frente a Miroku.

-Lo que siento por ti es muy especial- Miroku comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su esposa.

-¿Ah, sí?- Sango se acomodó, quedando entre los brazos de Miroku y escuchando su corazón- ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo antes era un pervertido y libidinoso que veía a las mujeres, tú sabes, siempre pensando en eso…- Miroku sonrió, besándole la frente a Sango- Sin embargo, contigo no me pasa lo mismo: me gustas, eso no puedo negarlo, eres una chica atractiva, pero lo que me provocas va más allá de deseo y placer físico. Lo que yo siento por ti es amor, y aunque quisiera, no puedo verte de forma pervertida ni libidinosa.

-No digas más- Sango levantó la mirada y puso su dedo índice en los labios de Miroku-. Me alegra mucho que seas capaz de decirme esto, me hace sentir más segura de lo que ya me siento, pero no es necesario, mi corazón todo el tiempo me lo dijo y el tuyo también.

Sango y Miroku se abrazaron, olvidando todo lo demás. Ahora sólo estaban ellos y su hijo. Ahora podían ser felices como querían.

-Te haré la mujer más feliz del universo, seremos una familia muy feliz- Miroku sonrió, completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Afuera, el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el mar, dejándoles el cielo libre a las estrellas y la luna, anunciando el fin de la tarde y el inicio de la noche. Todo tranquilo, todo en paz.

* * *

Bien, aquí está por fin terminado este chap, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben donde pueden opinar. Antes de dar los agradecimientos, quiero aclararles algunos puntos de este chap en especial. 

**El parto:** Bien, soy consciente de que el parto de Sango fue un poco premeditado, pero hay ocasiones en las que sucede. Un parto normal comienza con contracciones leves cada media hora, y luego comienzan a ser más seguida (cada 15 minutos, por ejemplo) hasta que alcanzan un ritmo muy acelerado. Estoy puede durar algunas horas, desde 2 hasta 5 o incluso más. En ese momento, el bebé se encuentra recién en posición para salir al mundo y se rompe la bolsa y todo eso. Sin embargo, hay partos en los que las contracciones ni se sienten y el bebé nace sin previo aviso (aunque suene extraño, a veces la madre lo único que siente es el rompimientos de la bolsa y el bebé nace). Lo que le ocurrió a Sango fue que al enterarse de que Miroku estaba en Francia, la impresión y el nerviosismo hicieron que se rompiera la bolsa y se acelerara el trabajo de parto. Por esto, las embarazadas de 7 meses en adelante, no deben recibir impresiones fuertes, para no acelerar el momento del parto. Era una pequeña aclaración que creo debían saber, para que entiendan lo que sucedió .

**Los nombres:** Los nombres que escogí en esta historia me costaron mucho trabajo, ya que no me gusta inventar personajes a la ligera y no puedo escribir con nombres que no me signifiquen algo. Por otro lado, los nombres que escogí para el hijo de Sango y Miroku también tienen su explicación. El primer nombre, _Damien_, lo escuché hace mucho tiempo y me encantó, lo encuentro muy lindo y encantador, además suena muy bien con el apellido que había escogido para Miroku (Damien Benjamín McNamara). El segundo nombre, _Benjamín_ (léase Benyamín, con la "j" sonando como "y") tiene un significado más profundo. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era yo una niña (como de 4 ó 5 años) escuché la historia de una pareja que había pasado por muchos problemas. Al cabo de un tiempo, la mujer quedó embarazada, y eso motivó al hombre para salir adelante. Y para nunca olvidar lo que había vivido pero teniendo presente que lucharía por lograr su felicidad y la de su familia, llamó a su hijo _Benjamín_, que quiere decir _"Hijo de la Felicidad"_. Por el bello significado de este nombre y por la historia tan linda que me conmovió cuando yo era una niña, decidí que ése era un buen nombre para el niño.

Bueno, eso era lo que quería explicar. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, ahora vienen los agradecimientos!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

JESZAS111: Muchas gracias por el apoyo y tus review y, por sobre todo por haberte interesado en la historia. Ahora, te haré una confesión: el hijo sí es de Miroku, jamás podría hacerle algo así al pobre... así q no me ahoracarás xD

Mahiara Hiteru: muchisimas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer todo mi fic, esto me emociona. Como ves ya actualicé, espero q este chap también te guste!! n.n Ahora debo despedirme, pero no te preocupes que esto aún no acaba xD

Y a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer esto aunq no dejen review!!

Y les aviso que esto no acaba aquí, habrá una última actualización!!! así que estén atentos a ella!!!


	9. Por Siempre Juntos

Bien, me vi en la necesidad de escribir un epílogo para que sepan como terminaron las vidas de esta pareja que luchó tanto para lograr ser feliz.

* * *

_"A pesar de los años…" _

**Por Siempre Juntos  
**_Epílogo _

_"Querida Sango: _

_Esta no es la primera vez que te escribo, pero creo que será la última. Hace ya dos años me dejaste, no por tu deseo, lo sé, pero eso no impidió que sufriera. Y el dolor es el doble al saber que nunca más te tendré físicamente a mi lado. _

_La enfermedad me está venciendo, tal vez sea porque no tengo deseos de luchar contra ella, estoy cansado y quiero poder reencontrarme contigo. Ya cumplí con todo lo que debía hacer, sólo me queda una cosa: despedirme. No es fácil tener que decirle adiós a los seres queridos, pero siento que no será una sorpresa para nadie saber que ya no puedo más. InuYasha y Kikyou estuvieron aquí hace unos días, dándome ánimos para que siguiera adelante, diciéndome que yo era fuerte y podía vivir aún muchos años más. Sé que tienen razón y que puedo aferrarme a la vida, pero ellos no saben lo duro que es tener que despertar solo todos los días, sin nada que hacer y recordando a cada minuto los gloriosos momentos del pasado. No puedo seguir así, mi corazón no aguanta más esta soledad y me pide a gritos que lo deje descansar. Y eso es lo que haré cualquiera de estos días. _

_Me iré tranquilo, porque sé que no le haré falta a nadie. Damien y su familia (su esposa Rosse y sus hijos Steve, Dustin y Sussan) vinieron hace poco a casa para hacerme compañía unos días. Damien parece burlarse del tiempo, ya que no aparenta tener cincuenta y tantos años encima, pero nuestros nietos están tan grandes. Aún no puedo creer que la pequeña Sussan esté estudiando en la universidad. _

_Isabelle dijo que vendría está semana a verme y a ti también. No te imaginas lo entusiasmada que está con su investigación, cada vez que me llama no habla de otra cosa. Sus dos hijos, Matt y Phillip, la ayudan mucho con su proyecto, como estudiaron lo mismo que ella decidieron acompañarla. _

_Agatha llegó hoy a la casa diciendo que había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y venir a ver a su 'papito'. Ya sabes como es ella, acostumbrada a los mimos. Su hija Antoniete acaba de terminar su postgrado y dijo que te lo dedicaba a ti. Aquel día me emocioné mucho cuando todos te recordaron, reviviendo momentos del pasado, esos momentos que tanto disfrutábamos. _

_Ah, mi querida Sango, no te imaginas cuánto he esperado el instante en el que puedo decir adiós, ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y quiero descansar. He luchado durante mucho tiempo a tu lado, y dos años que han sido interminables sin ti. El único consuelo que encontraba era el apoyar a nuestros hijos para que cumplieran sus sueños sin importar el costo. Ahora que lo han logrado y son felices, puedo por fin dejarlos. Nuestra casa es el lugar ideal para abandonar este mundo y poder saber qué hay del otro lado, si de verdad estarás esperándome. _

_Deseo, más que nada, compartir la eternidad contigo y poder verte feliz. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado, te sigo amando como aquel invierno tan difícil que casi nos separa para siempre. Cada día al despertar, recuerdo tu sonrisa y tu voz acompañándome, la calidez de tu cuerpo, la dulzura de tus ojos, la suavidad de tus labios, y sigo sin entender cómo he podido soportar tanto sin ti, en el difícil camino de la soledad. Sin embargo, presiento que pronto esta soledad se acabará y veré ésa sonrisa de nuevo, dándome la bienvenida a donde sea que llegue. _

_Espero con ansias el instante en que el tiempo se detenga para mí y pueda desprenderme de este mundo para acompañarte en el otro. Estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto. _

_Con amor, _

_Miroku" _

La carta, dentro de un sobre, descansaba en una lápida que rezaba: "Para quien supo luchar por sus sueños sin rendirse jamás, de sus hijos Damien, Isabelle y Agatha, y su esposo Miroku. – Sango McNamara – 16/10/1982-23/06/2070". Un hombre de unos noventa años de edad tenía su mano cerrada alrededor del sobre, mientras el resto de su cuerpo descansaba en la hierba junto a la lápida. Su expresión denotaba tranquilidad y alegría, como si en sus últimos segundos de vida hubiese visto algo que lo reconfortara. Una mujer, arrodillada a su lado, lloraba en silencio con su rostro cubierto por sus manos; su cabello castaño caía delicadamente por sus hombros y espalda. De pie junto a ella, un hombre maduro observaba el cuerpo en el suelo, con dolor en su mirada azul, pero sin lágrimas.

-Agatha- el hombre se arrodilló junto a la mujer, apretándole levemente el hombro-, debemos llamar una ambulancia para que se lleven a papá.

-Pero él…- Agatha se secó las lágrimas, mirando el cuerpo de su padre- Él no estaba mal cuando yo dejé la casa, Damien, no entiendo…

-Papá quería dejar de estar solo- Damien sonrió amargamente-. Extrañaba demasiado a mamá.

Agatha asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar la vista de su padre. Aunque entendía lo que quería decir Damien, no era capaz de asimilar que su padre los hubiese dejado tan pronto. Damien, en cambio, sabía que su padre se iría cualquier día de esos, por lo mismo había decidido ir a visitarlo. Así que por fin, después de tanto tiempo de soledad y angustia por haber perdido a su amada Sango, Miroku había podido abandonar su vida. Damien sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la ambulancia para informar de la muerte de su padre. Antes de que se lo llevaran, el hombre se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su padre para despedirse.

-Bien, Miroku, por fin lograste descansar en paz- murmuró Damien, con la voz llena de tristeza-. Sé que lograrás encontrar a mamá, y cuando lo hagas dale mis saludos y dile que la extraño.

Agatha no quiso dejar ir a su padre sin darle ánimos una última vez, así que también le dijo algunas palabras.

-Papá, te deseo mucha suerte en donde estés en estos momentos- una lágrima cruzó su rostro, mientras afirmaba suavemente la mano de su padre-. Ten presente que te amamos y te extrañaremos demasiado… y dale nuestros saludos a mamá, que seguramente estará esperándote.

Un paramédico se acercó a ellos y se disculpó por tener que llevarse el cuerpo de su padre. Damien murmuró que no tenía importancia, mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su hermana. Era hora de que Isabelle supiera lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

_"…Dos días después…" _

-… no hay palabras para expresar todo lo que nos entregaste, fuiste un gran hombre y un excelente padre, supiste guiarnos por el camino correcto dejándonos vivir y aprender de nuestras propias experiencias; nos enseñaste todo lo que sabemos y nos apoyaste siempre, pero lo más importante: nos demostraste que es posible realizar nuestros sueños si no nos rendimos. Te agradecemos todo esto y mucho más, y esperamos que logres descansar en paz y cumplir tus deseos de encontrarte con mamá- Una muchacha de semblante delicado, ojos y cabello castaños y con la mirada llena de nostalgia se bajó del podio en donde acababa de hacerle memoria a su padre.

Damien se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura, mientras la muchacha dejaba correr por primera vez las lágrimas por la muerte de su padre. Agatha se acercó a ellos con unas rosas blancas en la mano y se las entregó a la mujer que acababa de despedirse de su padre.

-Isabelle, es hora de dejarlo ir- murmuró Agatha, con un sentimiento de inconfundible dolor en la voz.

-Tienes razón- Isabelle se secó las lágrimas y recibió las rosas, se acercaron al agujero en donde descansaba Miroku y lanzaron juntos las flores, que cayeron limpiamente en el ataúd.

Las primeras paladas de tierra comenzaron a sepultar el cuerpo sin vida de Miroku, mientras sus hijos se despedían por última vez. Ninguno de ellos notó la sombra de dos personas que observaban desde lejos, tomados de la mano, la despedida.

_-No puedo creer cómo crecen tan rápido- murmuró la mujer, sonriendo-. Nunca imaginé que fueran capaces de seguir adelante solos, Miroku. _

_-Yo tampoco, Sango- Miroku abrazó por la espalda a Sango, con ternura-. Pero ya era hora de que enfrentaran sus vidas sin nuestro apoyo. _

_-Aunque nunca los dejaremos solos- Sango apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Miroku-, así como yo nunca te dejé solo a ti. _

_-Si pequeñita- Miroku la abrazó con fuerza, mientras poco a poco su imagen se iba desvaneciendo-, Tal como lo prometimos: por siempre juntos. _

_La brisa comenzaba a soplar más fría, mientras el sol comenzaba lentamente a ocultarse en el horizonte. Sango rió, feliz de poder nuevamente disfrutar su existencia con Miroku. _

-¿Escucharon eso?- Preguntó Isabelle, deteniéndose.

-¿Qué?- Agatha puso atención, tratando de escuchar.

-Yo no oí nada- murmuró Damien, mirando alrededor-. Tal vez es tu imaginación.

-No, yo oí una risa…- Isabelle se quedó pensativa unos segundos- era la risa de mamá.

-¿Qué?- Damien y Agatha la observaron unos momentos.

-Sí, era la risa de mamá… la risa que siempre brotaba de sus labios cuando estaba feliz- Isabelle se dio la medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, mientras sus hermanos la seguían.

-Isabelle, no comprendo…- murmuró Damien, alcanzándola- ¿Qué sucede?

Isabelle no dijo palabra, sólo caminó un rato hasta que se detuvo en el lugar en donde acababan de enterrar a su padre, junto a la tumba de su madre, y la observó, sorprendiéndose.

-Isabelle, yo no sé…- Agatha guardó silencio al llegar junto a ellos y observar las tumbas de sus padres.

Una rosa blanca descansaba en cada una de las tumbas, sobre el resto de arreglos florales que los amigos y conocidos de Miroku habían dejado para él y su esposa. Isabelle, Damien y Agatha sonrieron, seguros de cómo las rosas habían llegado hasta allí.

-Parece que papá nos quiere decir que está bien- murmuró Agatha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría, al igual que sus hermanos.

-No es sólo eso- Damien se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de la mano, mientras hablaba-. También nos quieren decir que están juntos.

-Se volvieron a encontrar, después de todo- Isabelle cerró los ojos, tratando de guardar las lágrimas-. Juntos para siempre, tal como siempre dijeron.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Damien dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el sendero que conducía hasta la salida, seguido por sus hermanas. El sol estaba casi completamente oculto en el horizonte, mientras las primeras estrella de la noche hacían su aparición en el cielo. Miroku y Sango acompañaban a sus hijos, sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia, pero entregándoles todo su apoyo, hasta el fin de la eternidad.

* * *

Así concluye esta historia llena de intrigas y problemas, no tan sólo como historia, sino que también en su publicación (ya saben lo que sucedió con mi cuenta anterior U) pero como se habrán dado cuenta ¡Ya terminó! Han sido largos días, meses e incluso un par de años los que tuve que trabajar y esperar pacientemente para poder finalizar este trabajo, que es mi primer fic, pero más vale tarde que nunca, y las largas esperas traen mejores recompensas. Les agradezco a todos su apoyo y paciencia, y espero que sigan apoyándome en otros trabajos que realice.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES ME DEJABAN SUS REVIEWS!!**

**JESZAS111 **

**Lah-chan **

**Mahiara Hiteru **

**Dj-chiyako **

**DaneChan 1572 **

Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA!!!

Pd: Recuerden dejarme un review para saber si les gustó el epílogo!!!


End file.
